Sueño de una noche de verano
by GiseFujoshi
Summary: Una tarde como cualquier otra, Kuroko organiza un picnic en el parque, e invita a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. Es solo un simple picnic, ¿Que podría pasar? Parejas Principales: Aoki- Akafuri- Midotaka- Kagakuro- Murahimu- HyuuReo- KiyoHana- MomoRiko. (Mención de: NebuMayu- MiyaKota- ImaKasaSaku)


**_¡Hola! me llamo Gisela, pero pueden decirme Gise. Bueno, este es mi primer oneshot, mi debut al mundo de los fanfics Yaoi xD, soy muy lenta y perfeccionista a la hora de escribir, por eso me llevo casi cuatro meses escribirlo xD ¡Espero que les guste! pueden dejarme sus criticas constructivas, se que debe haber errores, pero les prometo mejorar._**

 ** _Hay lime xD un poco. La mayoría del oneshot es puro humor, (o al menos el intento xD) y mucho romance, amor, fluff :3 y occ, seguramente._** ** _Las parejas que mas aparecen, son: Aoki y Akafuri xD, no pude evitarlo, las amo, son mis otp :3 bueno, todas las que puse me gustan,_ _o_ _bviamente_ _xd pero esas son las principales._**

 ** _PD: Una ultima cosa, y me disculpo si ofendo a alguien con esto, pero no quiero que comenten cosas como: "no me gusta X pareja, pero igual lo leo por X motivo. Me molestan mucho ese tipo de comentarios..., si no les gusta tal pareja, la ignoran y listo. No es necesario decir nada al respecto, por que pueden ofender a alguien... (a mi especialmente), yo respeto los gustos y preferencias de los demás, así que hagan lo mismo por favor._**

 ** _En fin, las/los dejo leer, jaja, como dije, ¡Espero que le guste!_**

 _Una tarde como cualquier otra en Seirin, los cinco chicos de primer año, Kagami, Kuroko, Furihata, Fukuda, y Kawahara, almorzaban "tranquilamente" en la azotea del instituto. Cada uno había llevado su propio bento, ya que conseguir un simple pan en la cafetería, era como entrar a una guerra. Sabían por experiencia propia lo que era, y no querían volver a pasar por eso._

 _Por otro lado, Fukuda y Kawahara, observaban con envidia, como Kuroko alimentaba a Kagami, mientras se sonreían y se besaban; y a Furihata, sonreírle a la pantalla de su celular, obviamente estaba hablando con Akashi, su novio. No estaban en contra de que dos chicos salieran, de hecho, los apoyaban. Simplemente, no tenían suerte en el amor, eran los forever alone del grupo, o al menos, así se sentían, por lo que, prefirieron romper esa atmósfera romántica que se había formado, y hablar sobre cualquier otra cosa._

 **—** Y… ¿Qué van a hacer el fin de semana? — _Pregunto Fukuda, con una sonrisa nerviosa._

—Iré a comprar un nuevo vídeo juego que saldrá a la venta el sábado… **—** _hablo Kawahara._

 **—** ¡Yo también pensaba comprarlo! Pero me gaste todo el dinero que tenía, y mis padres no volverán a darme nada hasta el próximo mes…

—Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa y lo jugamos juntos...

— ¿De verdad? ¡Genial!

—Pensaba organizar un día de campo en el parque, e invitar a todos — _hablo Kuroko repentinamente, asustándolos._

— ¿Un día de campo? ¿Y eso que es?

—Un picnic, ya sabes, cuando comes al aire libre, en el césped… — _explico Fukuda, a Kawahara._

—Ohh… y con «todos», te refieres a la generación milagrosa, ¿Cierto?

—Si, a ellos, al equipo, y a cualquiera que quiera venir… — _hacía varias semanas que venía pensando en organizar algo con todos sus amigos y conocidos… ¿Y qué mejor que un picnic en el parque, para pasar un buen día?_

— ¿Un picnic? Jajaja, ¿Lo dices enserio? Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en-… — _se calló al ver que su novio lo fulminaba con la mirada._

—Kagami-kun, si vas a decir cosas innecesarias, mejor cállate.

— ¡¿Qué?!

 _Kuroko lo ignoro, y dirigió su vista a Furihata._

— ¿Tu qué opinas, Furihata-kun? — _Pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta—_ ¿Furihata-kun?

—Jaja, Sei, eres un tonto… — _el castaño se reía mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular._

—Furihata-kun…

—Jajaja — _continúo riéndose, sin notar que Kuroko lo llamaba._

— ¡Furihata-kun!

— ¡Ah! ¡S-Si! ¿Q-Que pasa? — _levanto la vista, y vio que todos lo miraban._

—Furihata-kun, ¿Podrías dejar de hablar con Akashi-kun al menos por un minuto, y escucharme? Es importante.

—Sí, cla-claro… lo siento… — _se sonrojo cuando el peli celeste nombro a su novio, ¿Tan obvio era?—_ ¿Qué decías?

—Que quiero organizar un picnic en el parque con todos, ¿Tu qué opinas?

— ¿Un picnic?

—Como dije, es ridículo.

—Y también jugaremos básquet — _el peli celeste suspiro. Sinceramente, no tenía planeado jugar, pero pensándolo bien, sería la única forma de convencer a su novio, y a otros, seguramente._

— ¡Genial! ¡Eso si me gusta! — _Kagami comenzaba a emocionarse de solo pensar en todos los buenos rivales que tendría para vencer._

— **Lo sabía…** — _pensó Kuroko. Nunca se equivocaba cuando decía algo._

—Pues... es una buena idea… y de todos modos, Sei vendrá a quedarse, como todos los fines de semana _—sonrió emocionado, moría de ganas de verlo._

— ¿Y ustedes que opinan? ¿Quieren venir? — _pregunto Kuroko, a Fukuda y Kawahara._

—Por mi está bien.

—Pero dijiste que jugaríamos al vídeo juego que ibas a comprar…

—Podemos dejarlo para el domingo, no importa.

— ¿Le diremos al resto del equipo?

—Si Kagami-kun, pero tendremos que evitar que la entrenadora prepare comida, o de lo contrario moriremos todos.

—Si… — _los cinco se pusieron de acuerdo. Sentían escalofríos de solo pensar en lo que prepararía Riko._

 _Lo que no sabían, era que cierta persona los había escuchado…_

 _En la azotea de Too Gakuen, un moreno intentaba, inútilmente, dormir. Una chica peli rosa a la que consideraba su hermana, interrumpía su siesta gritándole que dejara de faltar a los entrenamientos; siendo sinceros, a Aomine Daiki, no le importaba en lo más mínimo el entrenamiento, las clases, o el instituto. No tenía ganas de nada. Lo único que quería y deseaba, era estar en su departamento, el cual compartía con su sexy y hermoso rubio, llevarlo a la cama, desnudarlo, y hacerle todas las posiciones del kamasutra. Pero ahí estaba, aburriéndose a más no poder, y tratando de ignorar a la peli rosa. La quería, pero a veces se ponía insoportable._

— ¡Dai-chan! ¡Te estoy hablando!

— ¡Ya lo sé! Deja de gritar, maldición…

— ¡Entonces escúchame! Moo~

— ¿Qué quieres? — _pregunto sin ganas._

— ¡Que bajes de aquí, y vayas al gimnasio! Y… _—de repente bajo la voz y se puso nerviosa—_ ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya lo has hecho.

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de bromear y hablar enserio por una vez?! Esto es importante para mí…

 _El peli azul suspiro, abrió los ojos y la miro_ —. Está bien, ¿Qué pasa?

—Tu... ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de Ki-chan?

— ¿Ah? ¿A qué viene eso? — _la miro levantando una ceja._

—Solo responde…

 _Volvió a suspirar—._ Supongo que… después de que jugamos contra Kaijo…pero no estaba totalmente seguro, hasta que jugaron contra el equipo del imbécil de Haizaki.

— ¿Comenzó a gustarte después de eso? O…

—Parece que estas muy curiosa hoy, ¿Por qué de repente te importa eso?

—Te lo diré cuando respondas…

— _Cerró los ojos y continúo—._ Kise me ha gustado desde que estábamos en Teiko, pero fui un idiota, y necesite vencerlo en un partido, para darme cuenta…

—Es verdad, fuiste un gran idiota…

— ¡Oi!

—Pero… ¿No te importa que… sea un chico? Lo digo porque… a veces las personas pueden ser muy crueles… y aun si Ki-chan es un doncel, estos no son completamente aceptados por la socie-… — _el moreno la interrumpió._

—Lo que siento por Kise, va más allá de que sea hombre, doncel, o lo que sea; el me gusta, ¿Ok? me encanta, y es… lo mejor que me paso en la vida — _Momoi lo miro con estupefacción y sorpresa, nunca creyó que escucharía a Aomine decir algo así—,_ y lo que diga la «sociedad» — _hizo comillas con los dedos—_ me importa una mierda.

—Dai-chan…

—Es mi vida, y yo decido que hacer con ella.

—Wow… — _sonrió, orgullosa de su mejor amigo_ —. El amor realmente cambia a las personas… — _lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero como la azotea era un lugar muy silencioso, y solo estaban ellos dos, Aomine lo escucho muy bien._

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — _pregunto fingiendo no entender, pero lo había hecho, y perfectamente._

—Nada, olvídalo…

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Te conozco, y sé que no me has preguntado eso por simple curiosidad… _—dijo mirándola con el semblante serio._

—Bueno… veras… yo… yo estoy… yo… — _comenzó a tartamudear sonrojada, y a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa_.

—Dilo de una vez, Satsuki…

 _Cerró los ojos, tomo aire, y lo soltó rápidamente, gritando_ —: ¡Estoyenamoradaderikolaentrenadoradeseirin!

— ¿Ah? No entendí nada…

 _La peli rosa frunció el ceño y se sonrojo a más no poder_ — ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ganguro idiota!

— ¡No me insultes, y deja de gritar! ¡Si hablas rápido, es obvio que no voy a entender nada!

— ¡He dicho que me gusta Riko! _—volvió a gritar._

— ¿Qué? — _Pregunto sorprendido, mientras levantaba una ceja_ — ¿Eres lesbiana? ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las chicas?

— ¿Y tú eres gay? — _le respondió con otra pregunta._

—No — _frunció el ceño—._ Solo me gusta Kise.

—Pues a mí, solo me gusta Riko, ¿Ves? Estamos en la misma — _dijo cruzando los brazos._

—Buen punto… _—la miro—_ ¿No estabas enamorada de Tetsu? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta la entradora de Seirin?

—Dai-chan, hace mucho acepte que Tetsu-kun solo me ve como una amiga y nunca se fijara en mí. Ama a Kagamin, lo sé perfectamente; y ella… comenzó a gustarme cuando la conocí, supongo… pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora… _—bajo la mirada unos segundos—._ No sé qué hacer…

—Decírselo, ¿Qué más? — _dijo Aomine, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

—No es tan fácil, tonto, ¿Qué hago si me rechaza? Moriría de vergüenza…

—Puede que te rechace o puede que no. No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes.

—Yo… — _Iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida por el celular del peli azul. Este, al escuchar que había sonado, lo saco de su bolsillo, desbloqueo la pantalla, y vio que decía «archivo recibido», era un vídeo, enviado por su compañero de equipo, Wakamatsu._

— ¿Y este idiota que quiere…? — _suspiro, y comenzó a reproducir el vídeo.  
_

Video:

—Ya sabía que Momoi no te convencería de venir al entrenamiento, así que he preparado un plan B — _la cámara se movió, mostrando una revista a punto de ser quemada por un encendedor._

— ¡Mi Mai-chan edición limitada! Bastardo… — _frunció el ceño bastante enojado, esa revista le había costado una fortuna. Estaba a punto de levantarse, pero el vídeo aún no terminaba._

Video:

—Y por otro lado… — _el que grababa, movió la cámara, mostrando a Wakamatsu con una sonrisa malvada, y a su lado, un rubio con un uniforme gris, charlando animadamente con Sakurai._

— ¡Es Ki-chan! — _Momoi lo reconoció al instante, bueno, era obvio que era él._

 _El moreno se sorprendió, ¿Qué hacia Kise ahí?_

 _Wakamatsu se acercó, y sin que el otro se diera cuenta, lo tomo de la cintura, y lo atrajo a él, sorprendiéndolo._

— ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame! — _Kise frunció el ceño, e intento alejarse, pero el otro lo sostenía demasiado fuerte_ — ¡Que me sueltes! ¡Estas demasiado cerca! — _el otro rubio se acercaba cada vez más, por lo que, comenzó a sentir su respiración, y una sensación de asco se apodero de él. Su expresión lo decía todo. Wakamatsu se estaba pasando_ — **Maldición, si no me suelta ahora, voy a vomitar…** — _pensó, intentando mirar hacia otro lado._

—Como ves, tus dos cosas más preciadas están en peligro. Si no vienes ahora, quien sabe que podría pasarles… _—y justo cuando termino de hablar, el vídeo se cortó._

—Oh, Oh… — _Momoi no se sorprendió. Conocía de sobra al moreno, y cuando vio que el rubio se acercó a Kise, ya se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar. Aomine era demasiado celoso y posesivo, en especial si se trataba de su novio._

 _Si antes se había enojado porque había tocado a su Mai-chan edición limitada, ahora prácticamente hervía de la furia que sentía. Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir. Podía perdonar que tocaran sus cosas, pero si le ponían una mano encima a Kise, estaban muertos. Wakamatsu había cometido un gran error. Se levantó, y corrió hacia el gimnasio lo más rápido que pudo, ese bastardo iba a aprender a no tocar lo que le pertenecía. Momoi intento seguirle el paso, pero al ser demasiado lenta, no pudo alcanzarlo; pero de todas formas no se detuvo._

 _En el gimnasio, el rubio intentaba zafarse del agarre del otro, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía, y se estaba cansando._

—Si no me sueltas ahora, te voy a golpear, ¡Te lo advierto! — _odiaba mostrar ese lado suyo, pero era inevitable, el único que podía tocarlo era el moreno, solo el_ — ¡Ustedes hagan algo! — _dijo a los demás miembros del equipo, pero estos solo lo miraban sin decir nada. Preferían no meterse, porque sabían lo que iba a pasar cuando Aomine llegara, y apreciaban su vida._

—Wakamatsu-san, de-debería soltarlo, ya grabo el vídeo…

—No te metas, Sakurai, yo sé lo que hago.

— ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

—Es suficiente, Wakamatsu, suéltalo antes de que venga Aomine — _hablo Imayoshi._

—Eso es lo que quiero, que venga.

— ¡He dicho que me sueltes! — _Kise se había hartado, estaba a punto de darle un codazo en el estómago, cuando de pronto, las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de golpe. Dirigió su vista a estas, al igual que los demás, y cuando vio a su novio entrar por ellas, su expresión de asco y enojo, cambio a una de completa felicidad_ — ¡Aominecchi! — _su sonrisa de enamorado era demasiado obvia para todos._

 _Aomine se acercó a Kise, lo tomo del brazo, lo lanzo lejos del otro, se paró delante de él, y golpeo a Wakamatsu, casi tirándolo a suelo. Este intento devolvérsela, pero el moreno volvió a golpearlo, y debido a esto, comenzó a sangrar. Rápidamente, Imayoshi, Sakurai, Kise, y Momoi, que había llegado al gimnasio unos minutos después, (cansada, pero logro llegar) los separaron._

— ¡Vuelve a tocarlo y te parto la cara, imbécil! — _tomo a Kise de la cintura, y lo abrazo posesivamente con su brazo izquierdo_ —. Mío… — _y con el otro, tomo su revista de Mai-chan_ — y mía —. _Todos lo miraron con una gota estilo anime cayendo de sus frentes. Aomine no iba a cambiar nunca._

 _El moreno seguía furioso, y el rubio sabía que había una sola forma de calmarlo—._ Ven _—se soltó de su agarre, lo tomo del brazo, y se lo llevo a los vestuarios—._ Volveremos en unos minutos, que nadie entre, por favor…

 _Y mientras los demás observaban en silencio como Kise se llevaba a Aomine al vestuario, (Algunos, como Imayoshi, se hacían una idea de lo que iba a pasar ahí dentro, pero otros con mentes inocentes, como Sakurai, creían que iban a pelear o algo parecido…, pobres mentes inocentes…) Momoi recibió un mensaje de Kuroko, invitándola a ella, a Aomine, y a cualquiera del equipo que quisiera ir, a un picnic en el parque, y a jugar básquet, el sábado a las 5pm._

 _Mientras tanto en el gimnasio de Rakuzan…_

—Reo, no tienes que regalarte así eh… — _le aconsejo Mayuzumi, con su rostro súper inexpresivo._

— ¡¿Regalarme?! ¡¿Lo dices enserio?! _—Reo se sintió ofendido por el comentario del otro—._ Junpei-chan es mi novio y lo amo, ¿Esta mal?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —, _Kotaro se metió a la conversación—_ Miyaji también es mi novio y lo amo, pero no estoy pensando todo el dia en… eso.

 _Reo lo imito a modo de burla_ —. Si, por ahora… — _lo miro con una sonrisa malvada, y el otro frunció el ceño sonrojado._

— ¡Reo-nee! ¿Pero, qué dices? _—empujo levemente su hombro._

— ¡Kotaro! _—Lo empujo de la misma forma—_ ¿Qué tiene? Se pueden acostar con sus chicos, ¿Por qué no se animan? — _pregunto a Kotaro y Mayuzumi._

—A veces no es solo cuestión de animarse o no, Reo… — _hablo Akashi mientras miraba su celular. El peli gris asintió dándole la razón._

—Claro, porque Sei-chan sabe mucho del tema, ¿No?

 _El peli rojo levanto la vista sorprendido, y lo miro sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Había pasado apenas una semana desde que tuvo su primera vez con el castaño, y había sido maravilloso; recordó que cuando hicieron el amor, se besaron apasionadamente, mientras el castaño le acariciaba lentamente la espalda, el cuello y el cabello, al mismo tiempo que entrelazaban y rozaban sus piernas debajo de las sabanas, que se habían enredado en sus cuerpos y…_

—Sei-chan… Sei-chan… ¡Sei-chan! — _Agito ambas manos delante de su rostro mientras lo llamaba, pero el otro no reaccionaba_ — ¡Sei-chan!

—Olvídalo Reo-nee, lo perdimos… _—dijo Kotaro._

 _La voz de sus compañeros de equipo, lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Tenía que calmarse, estaba soñando despierto y eso no era bueno; al menos no durante el entrenamiento._

— ¡Sei-chan! — _volvió a repetir._

—Ya te oí, Reo, ya te oí… — _Intento disimular su sonrojo lo mejor que pudo._

— ¡Entonces contéstame! No sé qué hacer, necesito un consejo, y es obvio que con estos dos… — _hablo refiriéndose a Kotaro y Mayuzumi—._ No puedo contar.

— ¿Qué te aconseje sobre qué?

— ¡Ya te lo dije! ¿No prestaste atención? Quiero hacerlo con Junpei-chan, pero… no estoy seguro… ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez con Kou-chan?

 _Volvió_ _a sonrojarse y desvió la mirada_ —. E-Eso es privado…

— ¡Oh, vamos! Al menos dime como te animaste, sabiendo lo pudoroso que eres…

—Cierto, siempre tenemos que esperar a que termines de ducharte y vestirte, para poder entrar al vestuario… — _hablo Kotaro, dándole la razón._

—No pienso hablarles de mi vida amorosa, pero — _suspiro y se cruzó de brazos—,_ si te diré una cosa, Reo… — _el mencionado lo miro expectante—._ Sé que tienes miedo, y te entiendo, tanto Kouki como yo lo teníamos, pero, después el miedo desapareció, y… fue hermoso… _—le sonrió, y este no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sentía envidia, él también quería estar con Hyuuga, como Akashi estaba con Furihata._

— ¿Entonces, que hago, Sei-chan?

—Tener paciencia. Cuando estés listo lo sabrás, créeme… _—le sonrió levemente._

—Está bien, si tú lo dices…

 _Kotaro y Mayuzumi fingieron no haber escuchado la conversación de los otros dos, pero lo habían hecho, y muy atentamente…; Nebuya, que había estado callado desde que Reo comenzó a hablar de «ese tema», también había escuchado, y había algo que no lograba entender. Llevaba cuatro meses saliendo con el peli gris, conocía muy bien su personalidad, y no dudaba de los sentimientos que este tenía hacia él, pero… por alguna razón, no dejaba que lo tocara. Lo de Kotaro seguramente era miedo y falta de confianza en sí mismo, pero con Mayuzumi era distinto, le ocultaba algo, de eso estaba seguro._

 _Akashi recordó que minutos atrás, había recibido un mensaje de su Kouki, avisándole que Kuroko estaba organizando un picnic en el parque, el sábado a las 5pm, que invitara a quien quisiera, y que llevaran comida y manteles, o algo para poner sobre el césped; mostro el mensaje a los cuatro miembros de su equipo, y pregunto—_ ¿Quién quiere venir? _—todos dijeron que si, ninguno se negó, así que, rápidamente, comenzó a escribirle una respuesta a su novio._

 _De vuelta en el gimnasio de Too Gakuen; habían pasado casi cuarenta minutos desde que el rubio y el moreno entraron al vestuario. Algunos, (los inocentes) estaban preocupados, y otros, trataban de convencer a Momoi de que no llevara nada al picnic._

—De verdad, no es necesario que prepares nada, Sakurai se encargara de la comida, ¿Cierto Sakurai? — _hablo Imayoshi, dirigiendo su vista hacia el mencionado._

—S-Si, Momoi-san…

—Tetsu-kun me ha invitado a un picnic, ¡Yo también quiero llevar algo! Moo~

—Con tu presencia es suficiente.

 _La peli rosa suspiro enojada, pero unos segundos después, una idea se le vino a la mente, y sonrió sin que nadie lo notara. Rápidamente saco su teléfono, y comenzó a escribirle un mensaje a cierta persona._

 _Cinco minutos después, Kise y Aomine salieron por fin del vestuario, ambos con el cabello alborotado, y… mojado. Imayoshi los miro sin decir nada, al igual que Wakamatsu, que seguía enfadado por lo de antes._

— ¿Q-Que les paso…? _—pregunto Sakurai, inocentemente._

—Nada que los niños tengan que saber… — _respondió, sonriendo con satisfacción; mientras abrazaba a su novio por la cintura, y le daba besos en el cuello. Este, cerró los ojos disfrutando de los besos que le daba su novio, acariciando lentamente sus manos y brazos._

—Ki-chan, Dai-chan, ¡Al fin! — _al igual que Imayoshi, la peli rosa sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado con esos dos. No lo parecía, pero no era nada inocente, de hecho, era una fujoshi de closet._

— ¿Qué pasa Momoicchi? — _pregunto, aun en las nubes. Lo de la ducha había sido demasiado intenso, rogaba a dios que nadie haya escuchado sus gritos._

—Ki-chan, ¿Estas bien?

—S-Si, por supuesto… — _respondió nervioso._

—Tranquilo, nadie escucho tus gemidos.

— ¡M-Momoicchi! ¿P-Pero que dices? — _abrió los ojos, sonrojándose hasta las orejas, ¿De verdad Momoi había dicho eso? Le costaba creerlo._

—Jajaja, cierto, Satsuki tiene razón, Kise…

—Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Aomine te hace mal Momoi, ten cuidado o terminaras volviéndote como el… — _dijo Wakamatsu._

— ¡Hey! — _gritaron ambos al unísono._

— ¿Gemidos? ¿Q-Que quieres decir? — _pregunto Sakurai, sin entender a qué se refería la peli rosa._

—Nada, nada, no te preocupes, ¿Si? — _Wakamatsu le tapo los oídos, y le hablo como si fuera un niño de seis años. La inocencia de Sakurai era peor que la de Kagami y Murasakibara juntos._

—Por cierto, no pude preguntártelo antes, ¿Qué haces aquí, Kise?

—Sempai cancelo el entrenamiento… _—hizo una pausa, y agrego—:_ mejor no pregunten por que…; y como tenía tiempo libre, vine a verte, ¿Te molesta? — _pregunto volteándose a verlo._

—Sabes bien que no, rubio tonto… — _aumento su agarre acercándolo más a él, y lo beso apasionadamente, mientras el rubio le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos._

—Idiotas, no coman frente a los pobres… — _susurro Wakamatsu mirándolos con envidia._

 _A Momoi casi le da una hemorragia nasal al verlos; era una fujoshi, de closet, pero fujoshi, y ese tipo de escenas la volvían loca, más si eran de sus mejores amigos. Quería avisarles sobre el mensaje de Kuroko, pero no iba a interrumpir su burbuja de amor solo para decir eso, asi que decidió que lo haría después._

 _Ya el sábado, Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuuga, Riko, Fukuda y Kawahara, esperaban frente al Maji Burger a Kiyoshi e Izuki, que aún no habían llegado. Mitobe y Koganei no pudieron ir; y Furihata les había dicho que iba a reunirse con Akashi en su casa, y de ahí, irían directamente al parque._

— ¿Podemos irnos ya? — _pregunto impaciente, y cansado de estar esperando hace casi media hora._

—Por supuesto que no, Bakagami, vendrán, estoy segura — _respondió Riko, que también estaba algo impaciente._

—Kagami-kun, trajiste mis batidos de vainilla, ¿Cierto?

—Tú y tu obsesión con los batidos…

— ¿Los trajiste o no?

 _Dio un pequeño vistazo a una de las bolsas que traía, y respondió_ —: Creo que los olvide…

—Entonces ve a tu departamento, y tráelos — _ordeno._

—Si vuelvo ahora, cuando regrese ya no est-

—Tráelos.

—Pero Kurok-

—Tráelos.

—Kuroko…

—Tráelos, Kagami-kun, antes de que se me acabe la paciencia.

— ¡Si los tengo! ¡Los tengo! ¡Tengo tus malditos batidos! Solo era una broma… — _abrió una de las bolsas, y le mostro que si los traía._

—Bien, mejor así… — _suspiro aliviado, y sonrió levemente._

— ¡No sonrías!

— **Qué bueno que Riko no preparo nada…** _—pensó en voz alta._

— ¿Dijiste algo, Hyuuga?

—Que… se están… tardando mucho… ¿N-No crees…? — _respondió, con temor a que lo haya escuchado._

—Sí, pero seguiremos esperándolos, vendrán en cualquier momento y tenemos que estar aquí cuando lleguen.

—Tienes razón… — _al igual que los demás, estaba aliviado. Habían logrado engañar a la entrenadora para que no llevara nada al picnic, o al menos, eso creían._

— ¡Chicos! Perdón por tardar tanto…

 _Todos voltearon al escuchar esa voz. Era Kiyoshi, que traía bolsas con comida y bebidas, al igual que todos; y venía acompañado por… su novio._

—No les importa que haya invitado a Mako-chan, ¿Cierto? _—miro al peli negro con una sonrisa._

—Solo vine por la comida, y porque este idiota me obligo… _—la cara de mal humor y fastidio que tenía, era épica._

— ¡Claro que nos importa! ¡¿Por qué lo invitaste?!

—Kuroko dijo que podíamos venir con quien quisiéramos…

—Sí, no hay problema.

— ¡¿Cómo que no hay problema?! — _Hyuuga estaba furioso. No podía creer, no solo que Kiyoshi haya traído a ese idiota, sino que además, a Kuroko no le importara._

— ¿Y? ¿Nos vamos o qué?No pienso estar aquí todo el maldito día.

—Tenemos que esperar a Izuki… — _respondió Riko, fingiendo amabilidad._

—Me importa una mierda Izuki, que vaya solo. Vámonos de una vez.

— ¡Si no te gusta esperar, mejor haznos un favor a todos, y lárgate de aquí, imbécil!

— ¡Hyuuga! No le hables así a mi Mako-chan…

— ¡¿Lo dices enserio?!

— ¡Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así, idiota! _—se quejó, ignorando al otro._

 _Hyuuga giro los ojos y suspiro, intentando contener las ganas de darle un buen golpe. Era un hecho que todos en Seirin odiaban a Makoto Hanamiya, hasta Kuroko lo hacía. Solo lo soportaban por Kiyoshi; pero él lo odiaba con todo su ser, no lograba entender como su mejor amigo podía estar tan enamorado de un tipo que, no solo lo lesiono en varias ocasiones, sino que además, se la pasaba tratándolo como un perro. Seguro era masoquista._

— ¡Lamento la tardanzaaaaa! — _grito Izuki, mientras respiraba con dificultad, y corría hacia ellos de la mano con… una niña de aproximadamente siete años._

— ¡Al fin! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Lo siento Hyuuga, es que…

 _Todos dirigieron su vista a la niña de cabello y ojos negros._

—Mis padres salieron, y mi hermana mayor está en casa de su novio, así que… tuve que traerla, espero que no les moleste.

—Claro que no, no te preocupes… — _hablo Kagami, al mismo tiempo que Kuroko asentía con una leve sonrisa._

—Yo invite a Mako-chan, así que estamos igual, jeje.

— ¡Que dejes de llamarme así!

 _Izuki suspiro aliviado, temía que se enfadaran con él por llevar a su hermana._

—Hola pequeña, soy Riko, ¿Cómo te llamas? _—se agacho hasta llegar a su altura._

— ¡Mai! — _respondió con una sonrisa._

— ¿Y que llevas ahí, Mai? ¿Un libro de cuentos? — _observo como la niña abrazaba posesivamente lo que llevaba en sus brazos._

— ¡Una revista para niños! ¿Quieres que te la lea?

— ¡Claro! Pero cuando lleguemos al parque, ¿Si?

— ¡Si!

—Sabía que se llevarían bien… — _volvió a tomar de la mano a su hermana, y comenzó a caminar junto a los demás, directo al punto de encuentro._

 _Mientras tanto en otra parte, un castaño era avergonzado por su madre frente a su novio, el cual observaba la situación en silencio, e intentaba contener su risa._

—No era necesaria tanta comida, mama… vamos a un picnic, no a un viaje por el mundo… — _se quejó Furihata, por tercera vez. Su madre había preparado comida como para un batallón._

— ¡Por supuesto que es necesario! Mírate, estas muy flaco, necesitas alimentarte, así que más te vale que te comas todo, ¿Ok?

— ¡Mama! — _ya estaba acostumbrado a situaciones como esta, su madre era experta avergonzándolo frente a los demás._

—He puesto servilletas de papel en el bolso para que te limpies después de comer, o si manchas tu ropa o vuelcas tu bebida.

—Mama…

—Recuerda no hablar con la boca llena, y lavarte los dientes; guarde tu cepillo y crema dental también, así que no te preocupes.

— ¡¿Lavarme los dientes?! ¡¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso en un parque?! ¡Un parque!

—Ya sabes, en uno de esos bebederos públicos que hay por todas partes…

— ¡Mamaa! Es suficiente, adiós… — _con una mano, tomo como pudo el bolso, (que al estar lleno de cosas, pesaba una tonelada) con la otra se llevó a Akashi, y salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa, sonrojado a más no poder. Una vez que estuvieron bastante alejados, el castaño se detuvo, y se acercó a su novio_ —. Perdón por eso, Sei, siempre hace lo mismo… — _al no obtener respuesta, lo llamo con preocupación, y temor_ — ¿Sei…? ¿Qué pa-

— ¡Jajajaja! — _Por primera vez en su vida, Akashi prácticamente lloro de la risa, algo que hizo que se sorprendiera de sí mismo; pero no pudo evitarlo, la madre de Kouki era muy graciosa._

— ¡N-N-No te rías! ¡Tontooo! — _le grito frunciendo el ceño, bastante enfadado. No solo su madre lo había humillado sobremanera, sino que ahora su novio se reía de él. Al parecer, el mundo estaba en su contra._

 _Detuvo su risa al ver que el castaño lo fulminaba con la mirada_ —. Ya, Ya… lo siento, pero es que Furihata-san es muy divertida… — _soltó una pequeña risa._

—No es divertida, es malvada, y siempre me avergüenza, ¿Por qué no puede ser una madre normal? — _se quejó haciendo un puchero._

—Desearía que mi madre pudiera avergonzarme de esa forma… tienes mucha suerte, Kouki _—bajo la mirada con una sonrisa triste. Al verlo, el castaño entro en pánico._

—Sei… — _se acercó al peli rojo, y lo tomo del rostro, pegando su frente con la suya_ — ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Soy un idiota, no debí decir eso, perdóname… — _si Akashi se ponía triste, él también, no podía evitarlo, lo amaba demasiado._

—Bobo… — _acaricio las manos que estaban sobre sus mejillas, y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora_ —. Está bien, no te preocupes por eso… — _quería besarlo, pero había personas alrededor, y no dejaban de mirarlos._

— ¿De verdad está bien?

—Sí, tonto… — _le sonrió tomándolo de la mano_ — Vamos.

 _Con sus manos entrelazadas, continuaron su camino hacia el parque._

 _Un poco, pero no tan lejos de ahí, la pequeña Mai, rompió el silencio que se había formado, haciéndole una pregunta a su hermano._

—Izuki onii-chan…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Dónde lleva el punto la letra G?

— ¿La G? La G no lleva punto… ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? — _le pregunto con curiosidad._

—Nadie, escuche que Aya-nee-san le dijo a su amiga, que si encuentras el punto G, te lo pasas genial, ¡Pero yo no lo encuentro!

 _Al escuchar eso, Kuroko, Kagami, Riko, Hyuuga, y todos los demás, abrieron los ojos y se sonrojaron a más no poder._

—N-N-No hagas caso a lo que Aya diga, ¿Esta claro?

 _La pequeña asintió, preguntándose por qué su hermano y sus amigos, de pronto parecían tomates._

—Furihata-san no hablaba enserio cuando dijo que te lavaras los dientes en un bebedero, ¿Cierto?

—… — _desvió la mirada sin contestar._

 _—_ ¿Kouki?

—Por favor olvida eso, quieres…

—Creo que lo mantendré en mi mente por siempre.

— ¡Sei!

—Tu madre no lo hace con malas intenciones, Kouki, solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

—Ya lo sé, pero tiene que entender que ya no soy un niño, puedo cuidarme solo… — _siguieron charlando mientras caminaban, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, estaban en el lugar acordado._

— ¿Es aquí? Llegamos muy rápido.

—Sí, es una suerte que el parque este tan cerca de casa…; bien, ayúdame con esto — _saco un mantel de su enorme «bolso», lo acomodo sobre el césped, y coloco sobre él, la comida, y otras cosas más. Cinco minutos después, cuando ya todo estaba listo, se dio la vuelta para reprocharle al peli rojo que no lo ayudo en ningún momento, pero se detuvo al ver que este estaba acostado, y tenía los ojos cerrados_ — ¿Sei? ¿Qué haces…?

 _Abrió los ojos, y miro al castaño con una sonrisa seductora_ —. Kouki, bésame…

— ¿Q-Que? — _al escucharlo, se sonrojo un poco sorprendido, pero unos segundos después, se acercó lentamente, pasando la vista por sus hermosos ojos rojos, y sus labios, esos que lo volvían loco y lo hacían suspirar, y derretirse de amor._

—Bésame mucho… — _susurro sobre sus labios, y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Furihata coloco ambos brazos a los costados de la cabeza del peli rojo, y este, lo abrazo por la cintura. No podían evitarlo, se amaban, se necesitaban, se deseaban, y más después de haberse unido íntimamente en la habitación del castaño; había sido la primera vez de ambos, y eso, lo hacía aún más especial._

—Izuki onii-chan, esos chicos están besándose… ¡Como en el manga que Aya nee-san tiene en su habitación! — _dijo la pequeña, recordando que había leído un manga yaoi de su hermana mayor. Al principio le pareció raro, pero no le desagrado para nada._

— ¡M-Mai! ¿Ya olvidaste lo que te dijo mama sobre entrar al cuarto de Aya?

— Lo siento…

 _Se separaron para tomar aire, y volvieron a besarse con más pasión e intensidad que antes. Mientras Akashi acariciaba la espalda de Kouki por debajo de su ropa, este, le desabotonaba la camisa. La temperatura estaba subiendo. Si no los detenían pronto, iba a ponerse peor, mucho peor._

—Se nota que Akashi-kun y Furihata-kun realmente están muy enamorados — _dijo con una leve sonrisa. Se sentía orgulloso y feliz de que su ex capitán haya encontrado al amor de su vida; pero a diferencia de él, que estaba sonriendo, los demás, incluyendo a Reo, Kotaro, Nebuya, y Mayuzumi, con los que se habían encontrado cuando estaban llegando, se sonrojaron hasta las orejas al verlos_ — como yo de ti, Kagami-kun.

—Kuroko… — _se sonrojo, y se acercó al peli celeste para besarlo, pero fue interrumpido por Hyuuga._

— ¡Y-Y-Ya paren, es suficiente! ¡Un parque público no es lugar para hacer esa clase de cosas! ¡Y-Y hay una niña presente! _—cuando Akashi y Furihata escucharon la voz de Hyuga, se separaron al instante, y se sonrojaron a mas no poder._

— **Qué envidia, Sei-chan tiene mucha suerte, ¿Por qué Jumpei-chan no puede ser así conmigo?** — _pensó Reo._

 _El castaño y el peli rojo se sentaron, y se quedaron en silencio, sin mirarse, y sin mirar a nadie por un rato, estaban demasiado avergonzados. Mientras tanto, los demás sacaban y acomodaban los manteles, comida, bebidas, platos y vasos, que habían traído._

 _En la entrada del parque, Takao y Miyaji se reían a carcajadas de Midorima, que abrazaba posesivamente a… una muñeca Barbie, si, una Barbie._

—Jajajaja, Shin-chan, ya deja eso, ¿No ves lo que pareces?

—Te ves ridículo, jajaja.

— ¡Dejen de reírse! Es mi lucky ítem, nanodayo — _dijo acomodándose los anteojos, y sonrojándose hasta las orejas._

—Sabes que te amo, Shin-chan, pero me estas avergonzando…

—Las personas te están viendo de forma extraña, seguramente piensan que eres un pervertido que tiene un fetiche con las muñecas, jajaja.

— ¡Cállense! No pienso dejar mi lucky ítem por nada del mundo.

 _Takao suspiro resignado, su novio era más terco que una mula, y cuando se trataba de su querida «Oha-asa» o sus lucky ítems, no había quien lo parara._

—Sempai, ¿Qué pasara con el gimnasio? ¿Cuándo podremos seguir entrenando?

—No lo sé. Todo es por culpa del idiota de Hayakawa.

 _Un rubio y un peli negro, caminaban junto a Aomine, Imayoshi, Sakurai, y Momoi, en dirección al parque, el cual, estaba muy cerca._

— ¿Qué le paso a su gimnasio? — _pregunto Momoi, con curiosidad._

—Que te lo diga Kise, seguro tuvo algo que ver.

— ¡Ya te dije que no, Kasamatsu-sempai! Moo~ _—se quejó el rubio haciendo un puchero, mientras el moreno pasaba un brazo por su cuello—._ Hayakawa rompió las cañerías del vestuario, y el gimnasio quedo inundado.

— ¡¿«Inundado»?! ¡Es prácticamente un lago! ¡Creo que hasta hay peces nadando ahí!

—No exageres, sempai, no es para tanto…, seguro que en unos días lo arreglan.

—Eso espero, o de lo contrario, alguien terminara en el hospital.

—Sempai…

—Espera, espera, ¿Rompió las cañerías? ¿Y cómo rayos hizo eso? — _pregunto Aomine, que lo único que hacía era mirar a Kise, y abrazarlo posesivamente, hasta que escucho eso._

—Es un idiota, seguramente intento hacer una estupidez y no le salió.

—Jajaja.

— ¡No te rías, Aominecchi! Hayakawa no lo hizo a propósito.

— ¡Entonces si sabes algo!

—No, sempai, por milésima vez…

—Deja de cubrirlo, Kise, o de lo contrario te golpeare a ti también.

— ¡Kasamatsu-sempai!

—Oi, oi, si le tocas un pelo, te mato.

—Aominecchi…

— ¡Entonces deja de cubrirlo y habla de una maldita vez!

— ¡No lo estoy cubriendo! No tengo nada que ver con eso, te lo juro…

 _De pronto, divisaron a lo lejos, a tres miembros de Shutoku que conocían muy bien._

— ¡Son Midorimacchi y Takaocchi!

— Y Miyaji también — _dijo Imayoshi._

 _Rápidamente, se acercaron a saludar._

— ¡Oi, Midorima!

— ¡Takaocchi!

 _Los mencionados, voltearon al escuchar sus nombres. Reconocerían esas voces en cualquier parte._

— ¡Kise-chan! ¡También viniste!

— ¡Obvio! ¡No me perdería este picnic por nada!

— ¡Tampoco yo! ¡Va a ser genial!

— ¡Si!

—Midorima, ¿Trajiste comi-… — _el moreno iba a «saludar» normalmente, hasta que vio lo que el peli verde traía en sus brazos—_ ¿Una… muñeca Barbie? ¿Enserio? Jajaja, no pensé que alguien como tu podía caer tan bajo, pero… ¡Al parecer sí! ¡Jajaja! ¡Kise, amor, tienes que ver esto!

— ¿Qué pasa Aominecchi? ¿De qué te ríes? Estoy hablando con Tak-… — _al ver a Midorima, se detuvo, y permaneció en silencio unos segundos, hasta que…—_ ¡Jajaja! ¿Qué clase de fetiche es ese, Midorimacchi? Conozco muchos, pero nunca había oído de este, ¿Ahora te gustan las «barbies»?

—Jajajaja, por eso te amo Kise, eres genial.

—Jajaja, yo también te amo mi amor.

— ¡Dejen de reírse, pareja de idiotas! Cáncer está en el último puesto hoy, nanodayo; si pierdo mi lucky ítem, algo malo pasara.

—Sí, y ya veo por qué, jajaja.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

 _Y así, todos caminaron al punto de encuentro, riéndose de Midorima._

 _Al llegar, saludaron a todos, buscaron un lugar, y se sentaron, quedando así: del lado izquierdo, Mayuzumi, Nebuya, Miyaji, Kotaro, Takao, Midorima, la pequeña Mai, Izuki, Momoi, Riko, Hyuuga, y Reo; frente a ellos, Kiyoshi, Makoto, Kasamatsu entre Imayoshi y Sakurai (que competían por el), Fukuda, Kawahara, Furihata, y Akashi; y por último, en el costado izquierdo, al lado de Reo, estaban, Kagami, Kuroko, Kise y Aomine._

— ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Me alegra mucho verte! — _dijo abrazándolo._

—Kise-kun, no puedo respirar…

—Bakagami.

—Ahomine.

—Kagamicchi, ¿Preparaste algo para el picnic? ¡Yo traje un pastel de chocolate!

—Hamburguesas, y batidos para Kuroko…

— ¿Hamburguesas? ¿Tú también? ¿Es que no pueden comer otra cosa?

—Las hamburguesas son lo mejor, amor.

—En eso Ahomine tiene razón.

—Cállate Bakagami.

—Moo~ admito que son deliciosas, pero tienen grasa y muchas calorías, comerlas todos los días es malo para la salud.

— ¿Acaso eres una chica? No digas tonterías, Kise.

—Soy modelo, tengo que cuidar mi figura…

—Dios, realmente eres como una chica, te pareces a Satsuki.

— ¡Aominecchi!

—Tu figura está bien, muuuy bien, créeme… _—dijo con una sonrisa seductora, provocando que Kise se sonrojara; sabía perfectamente a que se refería su novio._

—Déjalos, Kise-kun, nunca cambiaran.

— ¡Tetsu!

—Pues yo digo lo mismo sobre tu obsesión con los batidos…

—Kagami-kun, si vuelves a decir algo más sobre mis batidos de vainilla, no me tocaras un pelo en dos meses.

—Jajajaja, eso debe ser horrible, Bakagami.

— ¡KUROKOO! — _el peli rojo se sonrojo hasta parecer un tomate, o mejor dicho, su propio cabello._

—Por suerte, Kise jamás me haría algo así, ¿Cierto Kise? _—lo miro esperando una respuesta._

—Solo si realmente te lo mereces — _el moreno abrió los ojos, no pensó que su novio diría eso—,_ pero lo máximo que podría aguantar es una semana, y es tu culpa Ahominecchi — _el rubio se sonrojo haciendo un puchero, y el peli azul suspiro aliviado, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo por tener una vida sexual tan activa._

—Shintaro, ¿Ese es tu lucky ítem? — _pregunto Akashi._

—Si. Al fin alguien que usa la cabeza.

—Oh, ya veo… _—desvió la mirada intentando no reír, pero el peli verde lo noto enseguida._

— ¿De qué te ríes, nanodayo?

—No me estoy riendo, como crees, jamás me reiría de un amigo… _—hablo en tono sarcástico._

— ¡Lo estás haciendo!

—Shin-chan, hasta el pitufo rojo se ríe de ti, jajaja.

— ¿Disculpa? _—pregunto levantando una ceja, al escuchar el apodo que le había dado el peli negro._

— ¡Una muñeca Barbie! ¡Yo la quiero! ¡Yo la quiero! ¿Me la prestas? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! _—suplico la pequeña, muy emocionada._

— ¡Mai! Lo siento… — _se disculpó Izuki, por el comportamiento de su hermana._

—No, es mi lucky ítem, nanodayo.

— ¡Sera solo por un rato! ¡Por favor!

—No. Los lucky ítems, son sagrados.

—No te cuesta nada prestársela, Shintaro, es solo una niña…

—Cierto, Mai-chan la cuidara bien, Shin-chan.

— ¿Dijiste Mai-chan?

— ¡Aominecchi!

— ¡Por favor! ¿Me la prestas? ¿Me la prestas?

—He dicho que no, y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión. Es MI lucky ítem — _dijo abrazando posesivamente a la «muñeca»._

— ¡Eres malo! ¡Te odio! _—la pequeña Mai le saco la lengua al peli verde, y se cruzó se brazos haciendo un tierno puchero._

—No puedo creerlo, Shin-chan, me decepcionas…

—A mí también, Shintaro. Negarle un juguete a una niña, fue algo muy cruel de tu parte.

 _Midorima no supo que decir. Takao y Akashi tenían razón, pero prefería no arriesgarse, y menos cuando cáncer estaba en el último puesto._

 _Una hora después, mientras todos comían y charlaban animadamente, Kuroko comenzó a preocuparse por Murasakibara y Himuro; recordó que ambos le habían dicho que irían al picnic, pero ahora, no solo no se habían aparecido en ningún momento, sino que tampoco respondían sus mensajes y llamadas._

—Tatsuya tampoco me contesta… _—dijo Kagami, intentando llamar por cuarta vez a su «hermano»._

— ¿Y si les paso algo…?

—No pienses en esas cosas, Kuroko, seguramente surgió algo y no pudieron venir.

— ¿Y entonces por que ninguno de los dos contesta? Por lo menos tendrían que haber avisado.

—No lo sé, pero tranquilízate, ¿Si? _—lo tomo del rostro, y le dio un beso casto—._ Pregúntale a Akashi, tal vez sepa algo…

 _El peli celeste, haciéndole caso a su novio, saco su teléfono, abrió el WhatsApp, puso el chat de su ex capitán, y escribió:_

Chat:

Kuroko: Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, y Himuro-kun se están tardando demasiado…

Akashi: Tranquilo, sabes cómo es Atsushi; ya vendrán.

Kuroko: Entonces, ¿Por qué no contestan mis mensajes y llamadas? Tampoco los de Kagami-kun — _levanto la vista unos segundos, miro al peli rojo, y volvió a dirigirla a su teléfono._

Akashi: Que raro… — _hizo lo mismo que Kuroko, y volvió a escribir—._ Intentare yo.

—Kuroko, ¿Qué estás haciendo? _—pregunto al ver que su novio escribía algo en su celular._

—Hablo con Akashi-kun, dijo que el intentara llamarlos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero lo tienes enfrente! — _señalo al peli rojo con la mano._

—Primero, no está enfrente, está en la otra punta; segundo, con todo este ruido no se escuchara nada, es más fácil así — _y no se equivocaba, todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente volvió a mirar su celular al escuchar que este sonó._

Chat:

Akashi: Tienes razón, no contesta…

Kuroko: ¿Crees que les haya pasado algo?

Akashi: No, mejor esperemos. Seguro vienen más tarde.

 _Kuroko guardo su teléfono. Akashi iba a hacer lo mismo, pero cuando miro al castaño, que estaba sentado a su lado, comiendo y hablando con Fukuda y Kawahara sobre videojuegos; se detuvo, y sonrió cuando una idea se le vino a la mente. Puso la cámara, enfoco al castaño, y… click. Era una foto perfecta. Logro sacarla justo cuando el castaño se volteo a verlo, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, pero era demasiado tarde._

— ¡Sei! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Bórrala!

— ¿Por qué? Si saliste hermoso, mira — _le mostro la foto al castaño, y este al verla, se sonrojo y frunció el ceño._

— ¡Es horrible y ridícula! ¡Bórrala ya!

— ¿Borrarla? Ni loco, esta foto vale oro.

— ¡Estaba comiendo!

—Exacto.

—¡Sei!

—Se la enviare a Reo, Kotaro, Ryouta, Tetsuya, y a tu madre también.

—¡Que la borres! _—trato de quitarle el teléfono, pero este lo alejo, y cuando volvió a intentarlo, termino cayéndose sobre él. Levanto la vista, y se sonrojo; sus labios estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia, y podían sentir sus respiraciones—._ Ah… l-lo siento…

—Está bien… _—su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, y sin poder evitarlo, acorto la distancia, y lo beso. El castaño correspondió al instante._

 _Al verlos, Takao tomo a Midorima de la ropa, y lo beso apasionadamente. Era de esas personas que cuando veían besarse a una pareja, querían hacer lo mismo con la suya._

—Izuki-onii-chan, ¿Me prestas tu teléfono?

— ¿Para qué?

—Aya-nee-san me dijo que si veía a dos chicos besarse, les tomara una foto y se la enviara, ¿Puedo?

— ¡No, no puedes! Y-Ya te dije que no hagas caso a lo que Aya diga… ¿Ok?

—Ok…

— ¡Ba-Bakao te dije que no hicieras eso en público! _—Grito el peli verde, sonrojado hasta las orejas—_ ¡Y ustedes dos también, nanodayo!

 _El castaño y el peli rojo se separaron, completamente sonrojados, y volvieron a sentarse._

 _La pequeña Mai, algo aburrida, tomo la revista que había traído, y decidió leérsela a Riko y Momoi._

— ¿De qué trata tu revista, Mai-chan? _—pregunto la peli rosa._

— ¡De juguetes!

— ¿No prefieres que Momoi o yo te la leamos?

— ¡No, yo lo haré! _—emocionada, abrió la revista en una página que decía en letras grandes, y rojas: «De excursión al punto G, ¡Todos sus secretos al descubierto!» paso a la siguiente, y leyó en voz alta—:_ Juguetes para disfrutar en la cama…; serán hechos para abrazar por la noche…

—Yo quiero uno de esos, ¿Tu qué opinas, Kise?

— ¡A-Aominecchi!

 _Las dos chicas se sonrojaron a más no poder, ¿De dónde había sacado esa revista, una niña de siete años?_

— ¡Mai! _—Inmediatamente, Izuki le quito la revista a su hermana—_ ¡Esto es para mayores!

— ¡P-Pero onii-chan!

— ¡Pero nada! No quiero que vuelvas a leerla, ¿Entendiste?

—Si…

 _Al ver que la pequeña se puso triste, Midorima se compadeció, y decidió prestarle su «lucky ítem»._

—Ten, p-pero solo por un rato, nanodayo…

— ¡Siii gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!

— ¡Bien hecho, Shin-chan!

—Ca-cállate, solo lo hice para que no llorara, habría sido demasiado molesto.

—Sí, si, como digas… — _sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla._

 _—_ ¡Ba-Bakao! _—miro a su novio, sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba._

 _Por otro lado, Kise y Reo, decidieron echarle un vistazo a la revista…_

— ¡Reocchi! Mira esto… _—comenzó a leer un «test» que estaba al pie de la página—_ averigua en qué estado se encuentra tu relación de pareja: pasión arrebatadora, pura rutina, o crisis total.

—Mmm… ¡Seguro que Jumpei-chan y yo, estamos en la pasión arrebatadora! ¡Pregunta!

—Tu mañana perfecta es: «A» revolcados entre las sabanas, «B» pasear de la mano por el parque, o «C» dormir; ¡Yo elijo la A!

—Pasear por el parque de la mano, y luego, ir de compras, ¡O mejor! primero ir de compras, y luego ya si nos da tiempo, paseamos por el parque…

—Eso no lo pone, Reocchi, tiene que ser una de las que pone…

—Está bien, está bien, ¡Otra!

—El punto G de tu pareja: «A» sé dónde lo tiene y se lo estimulo, «B» sabía dónde estaba pero ya no me acuerdo, o «C» no sé dónde está..., ¡Otra vez elijo la A! ¡Conozco el punto G de Aominecchi perfectamente!

— ¡Ryo-chan! ¡Yo estoy haciendo el test, no tú! También elijo la A.

— ¡Mentiroso! No lo han hecho ni una sola vez, ¿Quieres hacerlo bien, si o no?

—Si, si…

—Bien, sigamos; Has quedado a cenar con él, y: «A» están tan calientes, que no llegan a los postres, «B» piden un buen vino, a ver si surge la chispa, o «C» te deja plantado sin ninguna explicación…; mmm… la A me recuerda a una vez cuando Aominecchi y yo fuimos a… — _fue interrumpido por el peli negro._

— ¡Ryo-chan, te dije que yo estoy haciendo el test! Y, es verdad… estamos en crisis total…

— ¡Pues Aominecchi y yo, estamos en la pasión arrebatadora!

— ¡Deja de refregarme en la cara tu excelente relación con Aomine, y ayúdame! ¡¿Qué hago?!

—Mira — _volvió a leer—_ reaviva el fuego de la pasión, con diez trucos infalibles, para que tu chico se derrita en tus brazos…

— ¿Cómo se va a derretir en mis brazos, si me evita cada vez que le hablo de «ese tema»?

—Aquí pone que lo sorprendas con un masaje erótico.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?

 _De pronto la pequeña Mai se acercó a ellos, y dijo:_

—Lo que necesitan, es una noche de pasión entre las sabanas, ¡Tienes que sacar a la fiera que llevas dentro, y tener una noche apasionada con tu novio! Acuérdate de decirle cosas picantes mientras lo hacen, y encontrarle el punto G.

 _Hasta Mayuzumi se sonrojo al escucharla. Absolutamente todos, estaban perplejos, sorprendidos, y avergonzados; algunos, miraron a Izuki con enojo, desaprobación, o una cara que decía: ¡¿Pero qué mierdas le enseñas a tu hermana?!_

— ¡M-M-Mai! ¡T-Te dije que no leyeras esa revista! No quiero volver a escucharte decir esas cosas, ¿Queda claro?

—S-Si… lo siento Onii-chan…

 _Pasaron casi dos horas, la comida y bebida se había acabado; Kotaro, Miyaji, Nebuya, Mayuzumi, Imayoshi, Sakurai, Kasamatsu, Fukuda y Kawahara, tuvieron que irse; los que quedaron, comenzaron a guardar los platos, vasos, y demás. Akashi, al igual que el resto, estaba cada vez más preocupado, seguía sin haber noticias de Murasakibara y Himuro._

— ¿Siguen sin contestar? — _pregunto Midorima._

—Si… Tetsuya tiene razón, debe haberles ocurrido algo…

—Te lo dije, Akashi-kun.

—Ahora tengo miedo… _—dijo Kise, abrazando el brazo de su novio, que, para tranquilizarlo, beso su cabello, y lo abrazo por la cintura._

—Oi, no exageren, están asustando a Kise.

— ¿Entonces que explicación tienes, Ahomine? ¿Por qué no contestan?

—Tal vez apagaron sus teléfonos, Bakagami, para que un pesado como tú no los moleste.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Cállense los dos — _dijo Kuroko, fulminándolos con la mirada._

—Kise-chan tiene razón, esto da miedo… _—hablo Takao, dándole la razón al rubio._

—Oha-asa tenía razón, algo malo pasara hoy, nanodayo…

—Pues yo creo que se están preocupando por nada, ellos están bien…

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro, Kouki?

—Solo digo que, en vez de pensar en cosas malas, deberíamos esperar un poco más…

— ¿Y-Y si no aparecen aunque los esperemos todo el día? ¿Qué hacemos, Furihatacchi?

— ¡Shin-chan y yo, llamaremos a la policía!

— ¡¿Po-Policía?!

—Cálmate, Kagami-kun — _dijo el peli celeste, tomándolo de la mano—_ Takao-kun, no creo que sea necesaria la policía.

—No vamos a llamar a la policía, pero… — _el castaño tomo al peli rojo delicadamente del rostro, y dijo—:_ Sei, esperaremos un rato más, y si siguen sin aparecer, intenta llamar a su madre, o a alguien de su familia, ¿Te parece bien? _—pregunto, besándolo lentamente._

 _Akashi asintió, aceptando la propuesta de su novio. Como siempre, Kouki tenía el poder de calmarlo fuera cual fuera la situación; era el único que podía, y tenía derecho a hacerlo. Los demás, al ver que su ex capitán acepto lo que dijo el castaño, hicieron lo mismo, decidieron esperar, y mientras tanto, irían a la cancha del parque, a jugar básquet un rato._

 _Por otro lado, Momoi y Riko, sonreían satisfechas. Su venganza había sido un éxito._

—Tenías razón, Momoi, se lo comieron todo y no se dieron cuenta, jajaja.

— ¡Te lo dije, Riko-chan! Eso les pasa por subestimarnos…

—No sé por qué se asustaban tanto, nosotras también comimos, y no nos ha ocurrido nada.

—Ellos exageran, Riko-chan, ¡Nuestra comida es completamente normal!

— ¡Y deliciosa!

— ¡Si!

— ¡Vamos a decirles, y reírnos en sus caras! Obviamente triplicare su entrenamiento el lunes, por burlarse de mí…

—Espera, espera, aun no. Les diremos cuando terminen de jugar, deja que se diviertan un rato… — _dijo Momoi, con una sonrisa malvada._

 _—_ Está bien… — _sonrió de la misma forma; ya quería ver las caras que pondrían cuando se los dijeran._

—Eh… Riko-chan, hay… algo que tengo que decirte… _—se sonrojo, y se puso bastante nerviosa. Aomine tenía razón, tenía que decírselo, o al menos, intentarlo._

—Claro, dime — _dijo mirándola expectante._

—Y-Yo… yo… t-te…

— ¿Tu… qué?

—Nada, olvídalo… _—suspiro volteándose para que la otra no viera su sonrojo—_ **No puedo… ¡No puedo hacerlo!** _—pensó, y vio como el moreno, mirándola decepcionado, comenzó a caminar, alejándose de todos._

— ¿Aominecchi? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Espérame! _—Siguió a su novio hasta una zona que estaba rodeada de árboles, y vio como este, se acostaba sobre el césped, apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho—_ ¿Paso algo…?

—No, solo quiero descansar un rato, en silencio.

—Oh, ya veo… entonces te dejare so-

—Quédate, rubio tonto — _dijo interrumpiéndolo—_ Ven aquí… — _le hizo señas con su otro brazo, para que se acostara a su lado. Al verlo, el rubio sonrió, y lo hizo de inmediato, apoyando su cabeza sobre el brazo izquierdo del otro._

—Vi como miraste a Momoicchi, ¿Qué paso, Aominecchi?

—El otro día me dijo que le gustaba la entrenadora de Seirin.

— ¿Ehh? ¿Enserio? ¿No le gustaba Kurokocchi?

—Al parecer ya lo supero...

—Ohh… bueno, hacen linda pareja… ¿Ya se lo dijo?

—No, y me decepciona que sea tan cobarde…

—Confesarte a la persona que te gusta, no es algo sencillo…; sino mírame a mí, cuando te dije que me gustabas, estaba muerto de miedo..., bueno, con todo lo que paso entre nosotros, era obvio el pensar que me rechazarías.

—Pero no lo hice — _apoyo su cabeza sobre el césped, y con su mano izquierda ya libre, lo tomo del mentón, y acerco su rostro al suyo—,_ tú me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi, ¿Por qué crees que te lance el balón a la cabeza? Quería llamar tu atención...

—Aominecchi… _—sorprendido y sonrojado, lo miro con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora._

—Lo único que lamento es no haberme dado cuenta en ese entonces… de todo lo que siento por ti.

—Eso ya no importa… en ese tiempo, todos cometimos errores de los que nos arrepentimos, pero como dije, eso ya pasó… _—le sonrió tiernamente, y acorto la distancia, besándolo lenta y apasionadamente, el moreno correspondió al instante, tomando el control absoluto de su boca, mientras el rubio lo abrazaba por el cuello._

 _Se separó de su boca, para comenzar a besar, morder y chupar cada parte de su cuello y hombros, dejando marcas bastante visibles, mientras el otro se deshacía en suspiros y gemidos. La ropa comenzaba a sobrar…_

 _Al mismo tiempo, el resto del grupo…_

— ¿Ya terminaron de guardar todo?

—Sí, Midorin... podían habernos ayudado, ¿No? — _Ninguno respondió—_ Moo~ ¡Que malos! _—se quejó inflando ambas mejillas, al ver que desviaban la mirada._

—Déjalos, Momoi; recuerda que ya nos hemos vengado. Más tarde seremos nosotras las que reirán… _—susurro Riko, poniendo una sonrisa malvada._

—Tienes razón…

—Bien, vamos a la cancha antes de que alguien más la ocupe.

—Aun no. Tenemos que esperar a Kise-kun y Aomine-kun, entrenadora…

—Es cierto, ¿A dónde se fueron esos dos?

—Seguro fueron a la cancha antes que nosotros, nanodayo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues entonces los venceré a los dos al mismo tiempo! _—dijo Kagami, para después correr hacia la cancha, siendo seguido por Kuroko._

 _Los demás, tomaron sus bolsos, y fueron también, a paso lento, y charlando durante el camino._

— ¡Oi! ¡Kise! ¡Aomine! Idiotas, ¿Por qué no nos espe-… — _se detuvo al ver que no había nadie. El lugar estaba completamente vacío._

—No están… _—Kuroko, sorprendido, miro a su alrededor e intento buscarlos con la mirada, pero era obvio que no estaban allí._

— ¡Oi, Midorima! ¡Dijiste que estaban aquí!

—Eso… pensé _—se sorprendió un poco, estaba seguro de que estarían jugando un uno a uno, como siempre._

—Tal vez fueron a casa…

—No lo creo, de ser así, nos habrían avisado, Kouki.

— ¿Y entonces donde están?

—Es lo que queremos saber, Kou-chan…

—Dai-chan solo piensa en básquet, comida, Ki-chan, y sus revistas de Mai-chan; ¿Por qué se iría? Seguramente querían estar a solas.

 _Todos asintieron de acuerdo. Aomine era demasiado predecible._

—Pues bien, juguemos de una vez. Que se jodan por haberse ido a quien sabe dónde… — _dijo Kagami, impaciente por empezar el partido._

—Estoy de acuerdo, nanodayo.

—Moo~ que malos, no les cuesta nada esperarlos…

—Esperarlos sería una pérdida de tiempo, Momoi-san…; no te preocupes, ya vendrán.

 _La peli rosa estaba preocupada; pero decidió confiar en Kuroko, y no darle más vueltas al tema. Kise y Aomine no eran niños, sabían lo que hacían. En algún momento iban a volver. Suspiro para, acto seguido, ayudar a Riko a armar los equipos._

 _En otro lado, muy cerca…_

—Ya es tarde, se fueron… ¡Es tu culpa, Atsushi! ¡Te dije que esperaras hasta la noche!

—Aun así a Muro-chin le gusto y no se negó en ningún momento...

— ¡A-Atsushi! — _se sonrojo hasta las orejas, al recordar lo que había pasado._

—Lo siento…

—Hoy no habrá dulces para ti.

— ¡P-Pero Muro-chin!

—Pero nada. Es tu castigo por hacernos llegar tarde al picnic.

— ¡Sabes que no puedo vivir sin mis dulces!

—No me importa, tendrás que aguantarlo, quieras o no — _se sintió mal al ver a su novio mirarlo con cara de perro regañado. No le gustaba tratarlo así, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba enfadado. Sabía que en parte era su culpa, pero el peli lila había empezado, y una vez que lo hacía, no se detenía por nada del mundo._

 _En silencio, caminaron en dirección a la salida del parque, pero se detuvieron al escuchar unas voces y ruidos provenientes de la cancha de básquet, la cual, usaban para jugar cada vez que se reunían._

— ¡Deben ser ellos! ¡Aún no se fueron! _—Dijo sonriendo feliz y aliviado de que sus amigos siguieran en el parque—_ ¡Vamos, Atsushi! — _tomo a su novio de la mano, y se lo llevo, corriendo hacia la cancha._

 _Aomine se recostó en el césped, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su novio, se posicionaba en su pecho. El rubio fijo su mirada dorada, en la azul del moreno, que estiro su mano al rostro del menor, acariciando sus labios con devoción. Ambos se encontraban desnudos, y respiraban agitadamente._

—Eso ha sido… increíble — _dijo Kise, repartiendo besos en el pecho de su novio._

—Sí, deberíamos hacerlo al aire libre más seguido.

— ¡A-Aominecchi! ¡Pudieron habernos escuchado!

—Querrás decir «escucharte», con los gritos que das, ¿Quien no lo haría?

— ¿Y-Y de quien es la culpa? ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Ahominecchi! _—se sonrojo e hizo un puchero, que al moreno le pareció muy lindo._

—Tuya por provocarme. Además, sabes que necesito mi sesión de sexo diaria.

—Lo hicimos en la mañana, Aominecchi…

—Esa solo fue la sesión matutina. No es suficiente.

—Eres un pervertido insaciable, ¿Sabias?

—Aun así estás loco por mí… — _dijo sonriéndole egocéntricamente._

—Si… como tú por mí.

—Exacto — _volvió a sonreírle, pero esta vez, fue una sonrisa que le mostraba al rubio, lo mucho que lo amaba; a continuación, lo volteo y cambio de lugares, quedando sobre él, para besarlo lenta y apasionadamente._

—Mmhhh… — _se separaron después de unos minutos, quedando a centímetros de distancia—_. Aominecchi, sabes que encanta estar contigo y besarnos después de hacer el amor, pero deberíamos volver o se preocuparan…

 _Suspiro. No quería separarse del rubio, quería darle besos y caricias como hacia siempre que terminaban de demostrarse amor físicamente, pero también era cierto que se habían tardado mucho, tenían que volver ya_ _—._ Si, lo sé, lo se…pero continuaremos en casa, eso te lo aseguro — _dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba su ropa._

—Pues lo esperare con ansias — _ambos se sonrieron seductoramente, y entre besos, comenzaron a vestirse._

 _Una vez cambiados, se tomaron de las manos, y regresaron a donde habían estado anteriormente, pero…_

—N-No están… _—_ _se sorprendió Kise, no se lo esperaba para nada._

—Bastardos… se fueron a jugar sin nosotros — _frunció el ceño, bastante molesto._

—Moo~ que malos… ni siquiera Momoicchi nos esperó.

—Vamos; voy a decirle unas cuantas cosas a esos traidores, especialmente a Bakagami, seguro fue el primero en irse — _al ver que su novio asintió, comenzaron a caminar hacia la cancha, donde se encontraban los demás._

—Así que… no vinieron al picnic, por ir a… ¿Un hotel? No puedo creerlo — _Kagami miro a su hermano con decepción y… vergüenza. Mientras más escuchaba, más se sonrojaba._

—Lo siento Taiga, pero es que… _—no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin excusas._

— ¿Y por qué no contestaban nuestros mensajes y llamadas? — _pregunto Akashi._

—Eh… p-pues…

—Atsushi, te he dicho que si te llamo o envió mensajes, tienes que contestar, ¿Acaso quieres que me enfade?

—Lo siento, Aka-chin, pero nos robaron los teléfonos…

— ¡¿Qué?! _—preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo._

— ¡¿C-Como que les robaron, Tatsuya?!

—Un tipo nos quitó los teléfonos mientras salíamos; es culpa de Atsushi por ir a un hotel de mala muerte.

—Lo siento Muro-chin… si lo hubiera alcanzado, lo habría aplastado…

—No volveré a preocuparme por ustedes, nunca más, nanodayo.

—Claro, porque Shin-chan se preocupa por todos, todo el tiempo.

— ¡Takao!

—Y… ¿Se encuentran bien? Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-kun…

—Sí, no te preocupes — _respondió Himuro, con una sonrisa._

 _Cuando por fin se aclaró todo, Murasakibara y Himuro se unieron a los equipos para comenzar a jugar, pero fueron interrumpidos…_

— ¡Oi! ¡Bastardos! ¿Se puede saber por qué se fueron sin nosotros? _—era Aomine, que caminaba hacia ellos, furioso, con Kise a su lado._

—Les dije que volverían — _hablo Kuroko, sin sorprenderse por su llegada._

— ¿Y ustedes donde rayos estaban?

—No te importa, Bakagami.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— ¡Murasakibaracchi! ¡Himurocchi! ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Y por qué no contestaban?

—Es una larga historia… luego te cuento.

—Satsuki, al menos tú tendrías que habernos esperado...

—Es verdad, Momoicchi…

— ¡E-Eso quería! Pero ellos insistieron y…

—Si, como sea… — _la interrumpió—_ ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

—Aun no…

— ¿Y qué esperas?

— ¡No es tan fácil!

—Pues mejor apúrate y hazlo antes de que se acabe el tiempo y sea la hora de irnos.

—Ya lo sé, Dai-chan, solo… estoy buscando el momento adecuado.

 _Más tarde, al atardecer; después de haber jugado un largo rato, decidieron ir todos a la casa que Akashi tenía en Tokio, y pasar la noche allí. Bueno, todos, menos Izuki y su hermana._

— ¿Desde cuando tienes una casa aquí, Sei? — _pregunto mientras caminaban,_ _cruzándose de brazos, y bajando la mirada, algo molesto—_ Nunca me lo habías dicho…

—Mi padre me la compro hace poco, para que me quedara cada vez que viniera… le dije que no era necesario, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Como siempre, nunca me escucha — _suspiro, estaba harto de que su padre hiciera lo que quisiera, y siempre sin consultarle._

 _El castaño relajo la vista, y lo miro con una sonrisa—_ Sei, tu padre solo quiere llevarse mejor con su hijo, es normal…

—Pues no lo conseguirá si sigue así.

— ¿Cuándo le dirás que estamos saliendo? Es el único que no lo sabe…

—No lo sé... no quiero pensar en eso por ahora… pero, te prometo que lo haré — _no es que no quisiera presentar a Kouki a su padre, todo lo contrario, pero tenía miedo…, no sabía cómo este podía reaccionar, y conociéndolo, temía lo peor._

—Está bien, lo entiendo, no te preocupes — _volvió a sonreírle, tomándolo de la mano, y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos._

—Bien, aquí me voy — _dijo Izuki, tomado de la mano con la pequeña Mai._

— ¿De verdad no puedes quedarte? Sé que solo hay tres habitaciones, pero son bastante grandes y hay muchas camas.

—Lo siento Akashi, me gustaría, pero mi abuela vendrá a visitarnos, y tengo que llevar a Mai a casa.

—Pues en ese caso, será mejor que vayan antes de que se haga más tarde…

— ¡Nos vemos el lunes, Izuki! _—se despidió Riko. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, y así, Izuki y su hermana, tomaron otro camino._

 _Unos minutos más tarde, Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, Aomine, Momoi, Riko, Furihata, Reo, Hyuuga, Himuro, Murasakibara, Makoto, y Kiyoshi, llegaron a la casa de Akashi. Se sorprendieron al ver que era pequeña, lujosa, pero pequeña. Diferente a lo que el peli rojo acostumbraba; contaba con un solo piso, en el cual estaba la sala de estar, la cocina, el baño, el comedor, dos grandes habitaciones, y una más pequeña, que solo tenía dos camas._

 _Al final, decidieron que Aomine, Midorima, Kagami, Murasakibara, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, y Akashi, dormirían en una de las habitaciones grandes, y Kise, Takao, Kuroko, Himuro, Reo, Makoto, y Furihata, (los donceles) dormirían en la otra. En la más pequeña, dormirían Momoi y Riko._

 _La noche cayo rápidamente, por lo que, todos fueron a sus habitaciones, pero antes, Akashi les dijo que si necesitaban algo, se lo pidieran al ama de llaves, una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años, que se encargaba de cuidar la casa y otras cosas._

 _Por otra parte, tal y como le había pedido su madre, Izuki tomo el bolso que llevo al picnic, y se dispuso a sacar los platos que su madre le presto, para lavarlos antes de que regresara, pero…_

— ¿Pero qué…? _—observo incrédulo, el contenido del bolso—_ E-estos platos no son los de mama… son… — _los miro detenidamente, y cuando se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecían, entro en pánico—_ ¡S-Son los de Riko! ¡¿Y ahora qué hago?! ¡Mama va a matarme! _—Estaba asustado, tenía que conseguir esos platos como sea, o de lo contrario, seria severamente castigado—_ **Tranquilo, Shun, tranquilo; tengo una idea…** _—tomo su teléfono, y envió un mensaje a la entrenadora, explicándole la situación. Minutos después, recibió una respuesta con la dirección de la casa de Akashi. Rápidamente, salió de la cocina, y camino hacia la entrada._

—Shun, querido, ¿A dónde vas a estas horas? — _pregunto una anciana que estaba sentada en el sofá junto a la pequeña Mai._

—La entrenadora se llevó por error los platos de mama, tengo que ir a buscarlos…

—Mejor déjalo para mañana, ya es tarde, Shun.

—No puedo, abuela, sabes cómo se pone mama cuando se trata de las cosas de la cocina, si se entera de que no los traje, se enfadara…

—Sí, tienes razón… pero prométeme que regresaras pronto.

—Lo haré abuela, volveré en una hora como mucho…

— ¡Adiós, Izuki-onii-chan!

—Adiós, Mai, adiós abuela _—se despidió, y salió de la casa rápidamente._

 _Por otro lado, en la cocina de la casa de Akashi, Riko y Momoi hablaban con el ama de llaves._

—De verdad no es necesario, chicas, pero agradezco su generosidad — _dijo la mujer, rechazando la comida que la peli rosa y la castaña le ofrecían._

—Por favor, acéptela, señora…; es lo que sobro, y ya hemos comido demasiado por hoy — _insistió Momoi, entregándole la fuente con comida._

—Desperdiciarla sería una lástima; nosotras mismas la preparamos, y queremos que usted la pruebe.

—Está bien, muchas gracias, chicas… — _suspiro, rindiéndose ante las insistencias de las dos chicas._

— ¡No se arrepentirá, le aseguro que esta deliciosa!

—Bien, volvamos a la habitación, Momoi…

— ¡Si!

 _En la casa de Izuki, la abuela saco de su bolso, un libro que había traído para su nieta._

— ¿Qué es eso, abuela? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? — _pregunto la pequeña, con mucha curiosidad y emoción._

—Mi cuento favorito, se llama «Sueño de una noche de verano».

—Ohh, ¿Y de qué trata?

—Pues… de un duende, que prepara una pócima de amor, se la tira en los ojos a unas chicas, y cada una se enamora del novio de la otra, y así… ¿Lo leemos?

—Mmm… está bien, pero hazlo tú, abuela.

—Ok, pero presta atención — _mientras su nieta la miraba atentamente, abrió el libro en la primera página, y comenzó—:_ Oberón, rey de las hadas, se ha peleado con su esposa, la reina Titania, así que, le pidió a Puck, un duendecillo travieso, que le consiga una pócima para volver a enamorarla. Esa pócima, colocada en los ojos de Titania, haría que ella se enamorara irremediablemente, del primer hombre que viera al despertar.

 _En la casa de Akashi, todos los donceles, y las dos chicas, repentinamente, despertaron al mismo tiempo._

Kuroko: M-Me despertó el calor… — _dijo apantallándose con ambas manos._

Furihata: Si, a mí también…

Kise: No se aguanta, chicos, que calor… — _también se apantallo con ambas manos._

Reo: ¡Estoy como en llamas! ¿Puede alguien llamar a la ama de llaves? ¡Esto es un horno!

Takao: ¡Estoy igual que Kise-chan, hace muchísimo calor!

Himuro: Ni en estados unidos hace tanto calor, ¡Es horrible!

Kuroko: A mí me pasa algo más…

 _Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el peli celeste._

Kuroko: ¿No tuvieron… sueños raros?

Kise: ¿Pesadillas, Kurokocchi?

Kuroko: No… sueños lindos...

 _En la habitación de las chicas, Momoi se removía entre las sabanas, algo no la dejaba dormir._

— ¿Qué me pasa…?

 _Incomoda, se levantó de la cama, y salió de la habitación_

 _En la entrada de la casa, Riko salió a recibir a Izuki, pero al llegar a la puerta, repentinamente, sintió un calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo._

—Hay por dios, que calor… — _comenzó a apantallarse con ambas manos, pero no le sirvió de nada, el calor que sentía, era diferente._

— ¿E-Entrenadora? — _Entro a la casa, y vio a Riko comportarse de forma extraña—_ ¿Estas bien?

—Izuki… — _al escuchar su nombre, levanto la vista, y por un segundo, sus ojos brillaron. Lentamente, camino hacia él, hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro._

— ¿Q-que pasa? — _tomándolo por sorpresa, la castaña se acercó aún más, y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, Izuki retrocedió, muy sorprendido. Normalmente se habría enfadado, pero ahora, lo único que se le paso por la mente, fue comenzar a correr. Su entrenadora no se estaba comportando como usualmente lo haría. Estaba muy rara, ¿Qué le sucedía? Cuando respondió su mensaje, parecía completamente normal._

— ¡Vuelve aquí, Izuki! — _grito, corriendo detrás suyo._

 _En el baño, Midorima terminaba de lavarse los dientes. Reo, que justo estaba entrando, lo vio, y sus ojos brillaron al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro._

—Si vienes a lavarte, hazlo, ya me voy, nanodayo.

—Espera, espera, espera, Midorima — _corrió hacia el peli verde, evitando que se fuera—_ es tan corta la vida y tan larga la noche, ¿No? — _lo tomo de los hombros, y se rio de forma seductora._

— ¿Estas bien? — _pregunto levantando una ceja._

—Eso dímelo tú…

— ¿Q-Que te pasa, Reo?

—No lo sé, ¡Estoy como loco! sé que está mal que te diga esto, pero… me encantas, Midorima — _coloco ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, comenzando a acariciarlas._

—Ya deja de bromear, no es gracioso...

—Me encantas como nunca, te lo juro.

—He dicho que pares, me estoy enfadando — _frunció el ceño, pero más que enfadado, estaba asustado. No conocía muy bien al peli negro, pero sabía que este estaba loco por Hyuuga._

— ¡Por favor, por favor! tómame enserio, Midorima.

—E-Es que… o-olvide algo en… — _dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y salió del baño lo más rápido que pudo, siendo seguido por el otro._

— ¿Reo…? — _Hyuga, que estaba por entrar al baño, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿Ese era Reo? ¿Su reo, coqueteándole a Midorima? Estaba incrédulo y enfadado, pero no pudo pensar en nada más, ya que en ese preciso momento, Kuroko entro, y al verlo, sus hijos brillaron con una extraña sonrisa formándose en su rostro—_ Kuroko… ¿Tú… sabes que le pasa a Reo? — _le pregunto con algo de temor, no tardo nada en notar que el peli celeste estaba diferente._

—No sé a Reo-san, pero… yo me estoy derritiendo… _—recorrió con sus ojos, el pecho descubierto del peli negro._

— ¿Q-Que? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Kuroko?

—Como que… no te había visto a ti, antes… _—lentamente fue acercándose, y este, un poco asustado, retrocedió—._ Flor de animal eres tu eh… ¡Una bestia! ¡Una bestia! — _acaricio su pecho con ambas manos, y con esto, Hyuuga empezó a correr._

—La que tomara esa pócima, sentiría una pasión incontrolable, por la primera persona que viera.

—Creo que la perdí de vista… — _dijo Izuki algo agitado, después de haber corrido hacia el comedor. Estaba aliviado, pero de pronto, sintió que una mano le tapaba los ojos._

— ¿Quién soy?

— ¡L-La entrenadora! — _entro en pánico al reconocer esa voz._

— ¡Si! ¡La entrenadora! ¡La entrenadora! ¡Adivinaste! ¿Qué premio me llevo, eh? ¿Qué premio me llevo?

— ¿Q-Que?

—Ya está, ya se lo que quieres; quieres jugar al gato y al ratón, ¡Miaaaauuu!

— ¡Waaaaa! — _ahora sí, definitivamente estaba asustado. Empezó a correr alrededor de la mesa, mientras Riko lo seguía, dándole palmadas en el trasero._

— ¡Yo soy el corre caminos y tú eres el coyote!

 _Decidió correr hacia la cocina. Grave error. Al entrar, se topó con Momoi, que al verlo, le brillaron los ojos._

—Izuki-kun… ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la cocina a buscar un vasito de agua? — _dijo en tono seductor._

— ¡Yo te acompaño, Momoi! ¡Vamos!

—N-No, chicas… no es buena idea…

— ¡Vamos los tres! ¡Vamos los tres! — _insistió Riko._

—No sé qué les pasa, pero será mejor que-… — _se detuvo al escuchar una voz detrás de él, que lo asusto más de lo que ya estaba._

—Donde comen tres… ¡Desayunan cuatro! _—era el ama de llaves, la mujer encargada de cuidar la casa, que al ver a Izuki, le brillaron los ojos._

—E-Éramos pocos y pario mi abuela… ¡¿Quién es usted?!

— ¡Una abuela con mucha experiencia!

 _Las tres, comenzaron a besarlo por todas partes. Izuki no sabía qué hacer. Su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate._

—El hechizo del hada, las hizo caer en confusión, y atracciones inesperadas. Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba.

— ¡Midorima!

— ¡Hyuga-sempai!

 _Reo y Kuroko, los buscaban corriendo de un lado al otro del pasillo._

— ¿Viste a Midorima? — _pregunto al peli celeste._

—No, ¿Y tú a Hyuuga-sempai?

— ¡No! ¿Dónde se metieron?

—La casa no es tan grande, tienen que aparecer…

— ¡Si!

— ¡Suerte! — _se dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, para, rápidamente, volver a correr en su búsqueda._

— ¡Midorimaaa!

— ¡Hyuuga-sempaaai!

 _Mientras tanto, escondidos en una de las habitaciones, se encontraban, Aomine, Midorima, Hyuga, y Kiyoshi._

—Wow, están rarísimos… nunca había visto a Tetsu comportarse asi…

— ¡Dan miedo, nanodayo, dan miedo!

— ¿No estarán borrachos? — _Hyuuga intentaba comprender por qué su novio hacia lo que hacía._

—Ahí viene Furihata, le voy a preguntar por qué enloquecieron esos dos… — _dijo el moreno, viendo salir al castaño de la otra habitación—_ ¡Oi, Furihata! ¡Furihata! — _Aomine lo llamo mientras se acercaba; este, al escuchar su nombre, se dio la vuelta, y sus ojos brillaron._

—Tan poderoso era el hechizo, que las jóvenes, se sentían atraídas por hombres, a los que nunca habían mirado de esa manera.

 _Al ver al peli azul, el castaño sonrió seductoramente._

—Eh… Furihata, soy… soy yo, soy Aomine, Aomine Daiki…

—Sí, tonto, ya sé que eres tú… _—se acercó al moreno, hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared. Aomine, en lugar de correr como los demás, le siguió la corriente. Algo le estaba pasando a los donceles, y tenía que averiguar qué, y por qué._

—Aomine, tu… estas más musculoso, ¿No? _—Comenzó a bajar su chaqueta, y acariciar lentamente sus brazos—_ Wow,parece como si te estuvieras matando en el gimnasio, que brazos, por favor…; estas más lindo, te veo mas lindo…

—Eh… si pero, yo quería hacerte una consulta sobre Reo y Tetsu, que me parece que están un poco raros, ¿No?

—Sí, están rarísimos, pero no hablemos de ellos, hablemos de ti…

— ¿Qué? ¿D-De mí?

 _Kiyoshi decidió salir del «escondite», y encontró a su Mako-chan, coqueteándole a Murasakibara, que solo lo miraba confundido y nervioso, e intentaba alejarse de este._

—Kiyoshi… — _Himuro vio al castaño, y sus ojos brillaron—_ N-No te buscaba a ti, pero…

 _El castaño lo ignoro, y se acercó a su novio._

—Mako-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo? — _al no obtener una respuesta, volvió a llamarlo, pero esta vez, con el ceño fruncido—_ ¡Mako-chan! ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué? ¿Estaban ahí, ustedes? — _dijo mientras le sonreía a Murasakibara, y le daba besos en el cuello._

—Makoto, ¿Te molesta si me voy un rato con Kiyoshi? — _pregunto Himuro, mirando hipnotizado al castaño._

—Por favor, por mí llévatelo y haz lo que quieras. Yo me quedare aquí, con… el titan… ¿Vamos a tu cuarto y me terminas de contar que tipo de dulces te gustan?

— ¿Q-Que? ¡N-No quiero! ¡Muro-chiiin! — _pidió ayuda a su novio, pero este, lo ignoro olímpicamente._

 _Midorima, por primera vez en su vida, sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón, y su semblante siempre serio, cambio a uno triste. Takao, el mismo que le había dicho que quería casarse y formar una familia con él, ahora estaba sonriendo y coqueteándole a Kagami, mientras lo tomaba de la ropa y lo arrinconaba contra la pared._

—Y Puck, comprendió que la princesa, a pesar de amar a otro, podía, bajo los efectos del hechizo, olvidarlo, para enamorarse de alguien más.

 _En la habitación, Akashi se preguntó porque todos se habían levantado; pero su mirada vio entrar a Kise en el lugar_ _. Este, al ver al peli rojo, le brillaron los ojos._

—Ryouta, disculpa, no te había visto.

—Yo tampoco, no así… — _dijo el rubio, acercándose lentamente._

— ¿Así, como…? — _pregunto levantando una ceja._

— ¿Cómo? — _Se acercó aún más—_ con esas mejillas tan lindas que tienes, que me dan ganas de morderlas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es un chiste? ¿Tengo que reírme?

—Chiste es amar sin ser amado, Akashicchi.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Ryouta?!

—Que pensé que no eras mi estilo, que no… que no eras para mí, pero ahora te veo tan hombre... tan… _—miro al peli rojo mordiéndose el labio inferior._

— ¡Y-Ya deja de bromear!

— ¿Qué pasa, te doy miedo?

—Ya me estoy poniendo un poco incómodo… basta, es suficiente.

—Yo soy el que dice basta, Seijuro — _dijo tomándolo de cuello, y acercándose más._

— ¡¿Seijuro?!

— ¿Tú crees que no me doy cuenta como me miras? ¿Te gusto, no? ¡Si! — _acorto la distancia con intención de besarlo, pero el peli rojo se alejó al instante._

— ¿Tu… estas bien…? _—pregunto, y el rubio asintió con una sonrisa._

 _Unos minutos después, inevitablemente, y por más que intentaron esconderse, todos fueron arrinconados en el pasillo._

—Ta-Takao… e-esta Kuroko, y… Midorima… no creo que sea el momento… _—Kagami y los demas, decidieron seguirle la corriente a los donceles, ya que escapar no les sirvió de nada._

— ¡Por favor, no soporto que me digas que no! _—silencio al peli rojo, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios._

— ¡Ryouta, no! ¡Estan Kouki y Daiki! ¡No! — _Akashi le seguía la corriente al rubio, tratando de evitar que este, dejara de desabrocharle la camisa._

—Furihata… estan… estan Kise y Akashi…

— ¿Y? me importas tu… — _dijeron Kise y Furihata al mismo tiempo._

—Hyuga-sempai, yo sé que no es el modo, pero no aguanto más, te lo tengo que decir; me gustas, mucho.

—S-Sí, claro, lo que tú digas, Kuroko…

— ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Por favor! — _dijeron Reo Y Kuroko a la vez._

—P-Pero, espera, Reo…

— ¡Soy todo tuyo, Midorima/Hyuuga-sempai!

 _De pronto, Izuki llego corriendo, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a sus amigos._

— ¡¿Pero… que?! ¿Qué esto? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué están haciendo? — _observo con incredulidad total a los donceles, que acorralaban en la pared, a alguien que no era su pareja._

— ¡Izuki! _—primero llego Riko; detrás de ella, Momoi, y la ama de llaves._

— ¡Izuki-kuuun!

— ¡Izuki-san!

 _Al escuchar las voces de las tres mujeres, abrió los ojos, se dio la vuelta, y estas corrieron hacia él._

— ¡Noooooo!

—Este cuento es muy fantasioso, abuela… — _se quejó la pequeña Mai. A pesar de tener apenas siete años, acostumbraba leer otro tipo de cosas._

—Es una metáfora, del enamoramiento adolescente.

—Eso solo pasa en las novelas…

 _Y así, Izuki termino siendo devorado por Momoi, Riko, y la ama de llaves; Midorima termino siendo besado por Reo, Hyuuga por Kuroko, Aomine por Furihata, Akashi por Kise, Kagami por Takao, Murasakibara por Makoto, y Kiyoshi por Himuro._

 _A la mañana siguiente…; Aomine y Akashi fueron los primeros en darse una ducha matutina. Al salir, comenzaron a hablar sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior. El moreno llevaba una toalla sobre la cintura, y el peli rojo, una bata que lo cubría completamente._

—Daiki, sobre lo que paso ayer…

—Tú ni me hables que te comiste a Kise, traidor, no lo puedo creer…

— ¿Perdón? _—Levanto una ceja—_ ¡Él me comió a mí! Con esa boca que tiene…

—Dices eso porque no estás acostumbrado a su ritmo; los besos de Kise son tan… — _cerro los ojos, lamiéndose el labio inferior._

—Aquí el único traidor eres tú por «comerte» a Kouki. Deberías agradecer que estoy dejándote vivir.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡El me comió a mí! y fue tu idea que les siguiéramos la corriente…

—Daiki, me estás haciendo perder la paciencia.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! Ya entendí…; pero… ¿Qué les paso…?

—No lo sé, pero más les vale que nos den una buena explicación.

 _Y hablando de roma, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando entrar a un rubio y un castaño. Ninguno de los dos le dirigió una sola palabra o mirada a su novio; algo que provoco que un incómodo silencio se formara entre los cuatro._

 _En silencio, Akashi se acercó a Furihata, y espero a que este le dijera algo, pero no sucedió. El castaño solo se dedicaba a lavarse las manos y el rostro._

— **¿Acaso no piensa decirme nada?** _—Espero un rato más, pero el otro continúo actuando como si no estuviera allí. Molesto, frunció el ceño, y salió del lugar azotando la puerta._

 _Por otro lado, Kise, ignorando a Aomine, paso por su lado, tomo una toalla, y se acercó a la ducha con la intensión de darse un baño; pero antes de que lo hiciera, el moreno lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo._

—Suéltame Aominecchi… — _dijo el rubio, desviando la mirada._

—No, me debes una explicación.

—Lo único que haré ahora, será tomar un baño, y luego ir a desayunar, asi que suéltame.

— ¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando, Kise! ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! — _lo tomo del mentón, e hizo que su novio lo mirara a los ojos._

—Y-Yo… _—con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada, el rubio logro soltarse del agarre del otro, y corrió, saliendo del lugar._

— ¡Kise! ¡Espera! _—grito el moreno, siguiéndolo rápidamente._

—Qué noche más rara tuvimos, ¿No? — _dijo Kagami, saliendo de la habitación junto a Hyuga, Midorima, y Kiyoshi._

—Yo la verdad, no lo puedo creer… — _hablo Kiyoshi._

—Creo que Reo lo hizo como venganza, o para darme celos…; me lo merezco por haber estado evitándolo…

— ¿Venganza? ¡Parecían poseídos, nanodayo!

— ¡Exacto! ¡Estaban poseídos! ¿De qué se iba a vengar conmigo, Himuro? ¡No tiene sentido!

—Por cierto, Kagami… espero que no me guardes rencor por lo de anoche.

— ¡¿Qué no te guarde rencor?! ¡Kuroko nunca me ha besado de esa forma!

— ¡Pues yo no tengo la culpa!

—Si de rencor hablamos; tú besaste a Takao.

— ¡No, el me beso a mí!

—No puedo creer que Mako-chan haya besado a Murasakibara… ¡Y me ignoro completamente!

—Eso ultimo no es novedad, Kiyoshi… — _todos asintieron de acuerdo con Hyuga._

 _De repente, salieron de la otra habitación; Kuroko, Makoto, Reo, y Takao. Estos, al ver a sus novios, se detuvieron, y sonrieron nerviosos. Ninguno sabía que decir exactamente._

—Buenos días, Takao — _miro a su novio con el semblante serio, y los brazos cruzados._

—Bu-Buenos días… Shin-chan…

— ¡Ahh! ¡Chicos, no hicimos las camas! — _hablo rompiendo el molesto e incómodo silencio que se había formado._

—Es verdad, son un desastre… — _siguió la excusa que invento Reo, para poder irse._

— ¡Ustedes no irán a ningún lado, Kuroko!

—Kagami-kun, yo…

—Algo no va bien aquí, y merecemos una explicación — _dijo Kiyoshi, mirando a su novio con el ceño fruncido. Kagami y Midorima asintieron de acuerdo._

 _Finalmente, Kise fue alcanzado por el moreno; sabía que este lo haría tarde o temprano, ya que siempre había sido más rápido que él._

— ¡Te dije que esperaras! Escapar es de cobardes, ¿Sabias? — _pregunto con ironía; pero el rubio no respondió. Solo se mantenía callado y desviaba la mirada—_ contéstame Kise… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¡No lo sé! ¿Ok? ¡No lo sé! — _Grito, soltando por fin las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo—_ ¡No puedo mirarte a la cara después de haber hecho semejante estupidez! Lo siento mucho, Aominecchi… ¡Perdóname por favor! — _abrazo al moreno por el cuello, y apoyo su rostro sobre su hombro, mojándolo con sus lágrimas._

 _Estaba enfadado, pero se calmó al notar el arrepentimiento en la voz de su novio. Era obvio que su chico estaba tan confundido como él; de lo contrario, no lloraría y lo abrazaría con tanta desesperación—_. Ya… tranquilízate, ¿De verdad no lo sabes? — _le pregunto con voz suave, correspondiendo su abrazo._

—Me desperté sintiendo un extraño calor… y… cuando vi a Akashicchi, fue como… si no pudiera controlar mis acciones; habría sido igual si me cruzaba con cualquier otro, pero te juro que no sé qué me paso… sabes que yo solo te amo a ti, Aominecchi… ¿Me perdonas?

 _El moreno sonrió, y tomándolo del mentón, unio sus labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso que le robo el aliento, e hizo que dejara de llorar y su corazón se calmara._

—Yo también te amo rubio tonto, y claro que te perdono… pero más te vale no volver a hacerlo, ¿Ok? O de lo contrario estarás una semana sin caminar.

— ¡A-Aominecchi! — _Se sonrojo hasta las orejas—_ ¡Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar! ¿No confías en mí? Además, Kurokocchi, Takaocchi, Himurocchi, y los otros, también estaban raros; y ni hablar del beso que te dio Furihatacchi… — _dijo haciendo un tierno puchero, e inflando ambas mejillas._

—Sabes que yo no tengo la culpa de eso, además, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—No se… ¿Evitarlo, tal vez? — _respondió en tono sarcástico._

—Primero, correr no iba a servir de nada; segundo, Akashi dijo que le siguiéramos la corriente, y tercero, yo quería saber que estaba pasando.

 _El rubio suspiro, harto de toda esa situación—_ ¿Sabes qué? Mejor hagamos de cuenta que lo de anoche nunca paso…; odio discutir contigo, Aominecchi. Quiero que estemos bien, quiero-… — _al bajar la vista, se detuvo, y se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que elevaba ambas cejas. Aomine no tenía la toalla que se había puesto al salir de la ducha—._ Vaya… — _eso fue incentivo suficiente para que su modo seductor se activara—_ ¿Dónde está tu toalla, Aominecchi?

— ¿Qué? — _miro hacia abajo al igual que su novio, y… estaba desnudo. Por la discusión que habían tenido minutos atrás, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta—_ Maldición, debió haberse caído mientras corría…

—Bueno… — _se acercó al moreno hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia, y rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos—_ estamos en una habitación, solos… y hay una cama… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, cierto? — _hablo en tono seductor y provocativo._

 _Sin decir nada, tomo al rubio por la cintura, y lo alzo, haciendo que este lo rodeara con sus piernas, mientras se besaban apasionadamente; llevándolo directamente a la cama. Si hay algo que realmente lo volvía loco, aparte del básquet, era que Kise se pusiera de esa forma; cada vez que el rubio lo seducía asi, no podía controlarse, y terminaban teniendo sexo salvaje todo el dia, o toda la noche. Era inevitable, se amaban demasiado._

 _Al mismo tiempo, el peli rojo, luego de haber salido del baño, (en realidad fingió haberse ido, y se quedó parado en la puerta, pensando en que podía hacer para que su novio le hablara) decidido, y aun en bata; volvió a entrar, y encaro, o mejor dicho obligo, al castaño a darle una explicación._

— ¡Kouki! — _caminando rápidamente, se acercó al otro, que estaba apunto de quitarse la ropa para entrar a la ducha; y lo tomo del brazo, volteándolo hacia él—_ ¿Acaso no piensas darme una explicación? — _el castaño bajo la mirada, y permaneció en silencio—_ Dime algo, Kouki… por favor, lo que sea — _al ver que su novio seguía sin responder, un nudo se formó en su garganta—._ Si lo que quieres es… terminar conmigo, al menos dime porque… — _dijo con voz temblorosa. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero tenía que aguantarlo; jamás lo haría frente al castaño._

 _Al escucharlo, Furihata levanto la vista, y lo miro incrédulo y sorprendido—_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡T-Tu eres el que va a terminar conmigo! Y-Y lo entiendo, lo que hice ayer no tiene perdón, pero aun asi… no quiero… ¿Por qué crees que trato de evitarte? — _Derramo por fin, las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo—_. Te amo, Sei… con toda mi alma, y… no puedo vivir sin ti…

—Yo también te amo, más que a cualquier otra cosa… — _tomo su rostro delicadamente, pego su frente con la suya, y acaricio sus mejillas con ambas manos, limpiando las lágrimas que seguían cayendo—_ tú me has enseñado lo que es el amor, ¿Por qué te dejaría? Eres quien le da sentido a mi vida, Kouki — _dijo dándole una sonrisa que mostraba lo mucho que lo amaba._

—No lo merezco, Sei… ayer, yo-… — _el peli rojo lo interrumpió, acortando la distancia entre los dos; dándole un apasionado beso, que, obviamente, correspondió al instante. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca; y continuaron besándose un largo rato, separándose unos segundos para tomar aire, y volviendo a unirse nuevamente._

 _Un rato más tarde; al separarse, un pequeño y fino hilo de saliva, unía sus labios. Ambos estaban sonrojados, y respiraban agitadamente._

—Es cierto que estaba muy molesto por lo de ayer, y aun lo estoy, pero… esto sin duda lo compensa — _dijo con una sonrisa que hizo temblar al castaño, en el buen sentido._

—S-Sei…

—Además, eres mi debilidad, Kouki. No puedo enojarme contigo…; y lo de ayer… Ryouta también me beso, asi que… es obvio algo extraño sucedió.

—Espera, espera, ¡Es verdad! ¡Te besaste con Kise-san! — _cruzándose de brazos, inflo ambas mejillas, haciendo un tierno puchero._

—Y tú con Daiki.

— ¡Sei!

— ¡Kouki!

 _Ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido, y luego, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas._

—Está bien, está bien, estamos a mano… — _dijo el castaño, volviendo a rodear el cuello de su novio, con los brazos._

—Sí, supongo… — _sonrió, y volvió a besarlo; pero esta vez, lentamente, siendo casi un beso casto—_ pero, aún quiero saber qué fue lo que paso… ¿Por qué se comportaron asi? ¿Bebieron alcohol? No parecían borrachos, pero…

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Sei, ¿Sigues enfadado? Creí que lo habíamos solucionado…

—Solo quiero saber que sucedió. Todos, queremos saberlo.

—Pues… n-no lo sé… apenas lo recuerdo con claridad, pero, te aseguro que ninguno de nosotros logra entender por qué nos comportamos asi, ayer. Estamos tan confundidos como ustedes. Créeme, Sei, por favor…

—Tranquilo, te creo…

— ¿De-De verdad?

—Sí, tiene que haber una explicación, y lo vamos a averiguar. Pero antes… — _dirigió su vista hacia la ducha, y sonrió—_ no me importaría ducharme de nuevo…

 _El castaño se sonrojo al entender a que se refería su novio—_ ¡¿A-A-Aquí?! ¡S-Sei! Apenas ha pasado una semana desde que… l-lo hicimos por primera vez…

—Sí, y en todo ese tiempo no he podido dejar de recordarlo, es en lo único que pienso… muero por repetirlo, y sé que tú también — _y no se equivocaba, el tampoco había podido pensar en otra cosa. Lo recordaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos; sus besos, las caricias que repartía por todo su cuerpo, el latido de su corazón cada vez que se hacía uno con el peli rojo; todo, absolutamente todo. Y aunque lo negara, también moría de ganas de repetirlo, ansiaba sentirlo nuevamente. Asi que, esta vez, fue el quien acorto la distancia entre los dos, dándole un apasionado beso, que fue correspondido al instante, mientras era abrazado por la cintura, y encaminado hacia la ducha._

 _Más tarde, luego de que todas las parejas se reconciliaran; Momoi y Riko, pidieron a todos, que se reunieran en el living para explicarles el motivo por el cual los donceles, y ellas mismas, se comportaron de forma extraña la noche anterior._

 _En el sofá, se encontraban, Aomine, con Kise sentado en sus piernas, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura; a su lado, Furihata y Kuroko, estaban, al igual que el rubio, sentados sobre las piernas de sus novios. En un sofá más pequeño, estaban Reo y Hyuga, besándose sin importarles nada más; en su reconciliación, tuvieron POR FIN, su primera vez, y ahora, no podían ni querían separarse del otro._

 _En otro sofá, estaban, Murasakibara abrazando a Himuro, Kiyoshi con Makoto, y Midorima con Takao, también abrazados. A su lado, Riko y Momoi, bastante nerviosas y arrepentidas; especialmente Riko, ya que, cuando se disculpó, y le contó a Izuki lo que causo lo sucedido la noche anterior, este se enfadó, y se fue muy molesto del lugar._

— ¿Y? ¡Hablen de una maldita vez! — _se quejó Hanamiya, que, aunque no lo demostrara, amaba al castaño, y estaba muy enojado consigo mismo por haber hecho lo que hizo._

—Pu-Pues… nosotras… — _todos miraron expectantes a la peli rosa y a la castaña._

—El otro dia, los escuche cuando hablaban sobre mí en la azotea, durante el almuerzo… asi que, como venganza por no dejarnos llevar nada, Momoi y yo nos reunimos en mi casa, y preparamos algo.

—Sí, y ustedes, sin darse cuenta, se lo comieron todo…

— ¡¿Qué?! — _gritaron todos a la vez._

—Mientras preparábamos la comida… decidimos ponerle… unas pastillas que compre en internet….

— ¿Pastillas…? ¿Qué pastillas, Riko? — _dijo Kiyoshi, asustado de lo que la castaña le respondería._

—Pues… s-son…

—Un estimulante — _hablo Momoi, continuando lo que la castaña estaba por decir—,_ que le provoca a las mujeres y donceles, ciertos cambios… anímicos… y altera su conducta...; son inofensivas, simplemente modifican el comportamiento de quien las toma…

—Nosotras probamos un poco mientras lo preparábamos, pero no creí que nos afectaría también…

— ¡¿Qué?! — _volvieron a gritar._

—Maldición, Satsuki, eres una idiota… — _dijo el moreno, llevándose una mano a la frente._

— ¡Dai-chan!

—Momoicchi, lo que hicieron fue muy cruel…

—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Kise-kun, me decepcionas, Momoi-san…

—Ki-chan… Tetsu-kun… y-yo… — _se sintió muy mal al ver como el rubio y el peli celeste, miraban a ambas con tristeza y desaprobación; mientras que otros como Aomine, Kagami, y Makoto, con enojo, y molestia._

—No puedo creerlo, nanodayo…; **por una estúpida broma tuve problemas con Takao, no debí dejar que esa niña se llevara mi lucky ítem…**

—Teppei, no me mires asi, yo… lo siento… — _Riko intento disculparse, pero Kiyoshi no la miraba, ni le dirigía la palabra. Por su culpa tuvo problemas con «Mako-chan», estuvieron a punto de terminar, y aunque lograron reconciliarse de una muy buena manera; no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente._

—Te odio, Momochin…

— ¿Q-Que? ¡Mukkun, no digas eso!

—Esto no te lo perdonare…, te odio…

 _La peli rosa, al igual que la castaña, sintió ganas de llorar, no soportaba que sus mejores amigos le dijeran esas cosas; pero tenían razón al hacerlo, ambas se habían pasado, muchas relaciones estuvieron a punto de romperse por culpa de una tonta venganza._

— ¿Saben qué? A partir de ahora, vamos a hacer de cuenta que lo de anoche NUNCA PASO, lo olvidaremos, y no volveremos a hablar del tema… — _dijo Akashi, a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba—_ y ustedes — _miro a las dos chicas—,_ más les vale no volver a hacer nada como eso de nuevo, ¿Queda claro? O de lo contrario… — _frunció el ceño, mirándolas de una forma que las hizo temblar de miedo—_ nuestra venganza será mucho peor — _todos asintieron de acuerdo con el peli rojo, incluso Kouki lo estaba—._ Bien, ahora váyanse.

 _Al sentir como todas las miradas se enfocaban en ellas con el ceño fruncido, se dieron la vuelta para salir de ahí a buscar sus cosas; por nada del mundo se quedarían en un sitio donde no las querían._

 _Riko lo sabía, pero no podía simplemente decirlo si la otra persona no hablaba con ella. En silencio entraron a la habitación, su mirada se enfocó en la otra mujer que, estando libre de los ojos acusadores de los demás, se sentó en la cama con la respiración agitada._

—He-Hey, no llores… nosotras… hemos ido demasiado lejos con nuestra venganza; es normal que estén enfadados… — _la castaña se sentó a su lado, intentando calmarla; pero al ver que la peli rosa no dejaba de llorar, impulsivamente se acercó, y, rompiendo la distancia entre ambas, hizo algo que, nunca creyó tener el valor para hacer. La beso. Fue un beso casto, apenas un rose de labios, pero que le transmitió a ambas, todo lo que habían querido decir, y no pudieron por miedo a ser rechazadas._

— ¿Y-Y eso…? — _tocándose los labios, la miro sorprendida y sonrojada a la vez._

—Cuando Hyuga termino conmigo, creí… que nunca volvería a enamorarme, pero lo hice…, me gustas, Momoi… llevo bastante tiempo queriendo decírtelo.

—Riko-chan… ¿Lo-Lo dices enserio…? — _abrió los ojos, aun mas sorprendida que antes. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando._

—Si… me gustas mucho, y se perfectamente que a ti te gustan los chicos, asi que, entiendo si te desagrado, pero por favor no me od-… — _fue interrumpida, por un beso que le robo el aliento. La chica que le gustaba, la estaba besando apasionadamente; correspondiendo, la abrazo por el cuello, y la otra por la cintura. Al separarse, sonrojadas, y respirando agitadamente, se miraron a los ojos, con una sonrisa llena de amor._

—Tu también me gustas, Riko-chan… mucho… — _acaricio su mejilla, y volvieron a besarse._

 _Ambas tenían los ojos cerrados, saboreando el suave tacto sobre sus labios. Por instinto, sus cuerpos fueron hacia adelante para darse otro beso. Pulso acelerado, corazón palpitante de nervios, de arrepentimiento, de ilusión. Así fue su segundo beso, respiración mezclada, sus frentes se chocaron, al igual sus dedos se entrelazaron para soltar una risa cómplice..._

 _Sabían que se habían equivocado, obraron mal, sus amigos tenían el derecho de aplicarles la ley de hielo pero también sabían que con el tiempo las perdonarían, «¿Quién no se ha equivocado en la vida?», habían aprendido de su error, pero eso no era de vital importancia ahora, sino, saber que había nacido un hermoso sentimiento que era correspondido; ambas, en ese lugar, habían hecho una promesa, una en la que sus corazones se regocijan de felicidad y un amor puro e inocente, que lucho para salir a la luz. Luz que alumbraría sus pasos juntas._

Fin.

Bueno, eso es todo, ¡Espero no haberlas/os decepcionado! xD se que tal vez quedaron algunas cosas inconclusas, pero otros oneshots que voy a subir (algunos, no todos) van a estar relacionados con este, osea, ocurren en el mismo universo, así que seguramente se expliquen algunas cosas.

PD: Izuki de verdad tiene una hermana menor llamada Mai, y una mayor llamada Aya, lo saque de la wikia ingles, xD

¡Saludos!


End file.
